You're The One
by DennisDaMenace
Summary: Kirsty escaped it all when Warren died, but will she be able to go through the trials and tribluations that are thrown at her? Adam has been her rock, but when an old friend returns, can he still be the support she desperately needs? T/W: Abusive themes. ON HIATUS
1. Let Me In?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

As soon as I got home, it was one beating after another. That's my daily routine.

1. Go to work

2. Have lunch in the staffroom with Adam, Jay and Tess

3. Go home and help Nita with her homework

4. Warren would stagger down the stairs and greet me with yet another beating.

I kissed Nita goodbye and shouted, "Bye, love!" up to Warren.

* * *

><p>In the car it was so quiet, I could have gone to sleep. I pulled into the ED car park, and Adam was just getting out of his car as well.<p>

"Hey, so how's home?" Adam asked.

"It's none of your business," I snapped. "Sorry, I've had a hard weekend."

We walked into the ED and I headed for the staffroom. I got my scrubs out of my locker and headed for the toilet. Tess stopped me in my tracks.

"Kirsty, there's no time to change, we've got an RTC, incoming and we need you on stand-by."

"Well, can I change at least?" I asked, sounding puzzled.

"You have five minutes. Or you can whip it over what you're wearing now, then change after?" she offered.

"No thanks, I'll change now, I'll be too hot. You don't want me passing out or something!" I laughed, and Tess quickly walked away. _Am I becoming a nervous wreck?"_

* * *

><p>"Jason Collins, 43 years old, deep laceration to the arm, possible assault. GCS 12 and BP is 139 over 90." said Polly, who was pushing the stretcher along with Jeff.<p>

_Well, I'll just have to take off my jacket. _I thought. I threw it at Noel and he said, "Thanks!"

I followed the stretcher and asked, "Can we get some help over here?" to what it seemed, thin air.

"Can we get him in RESUS, please?" asked Adam, who appeared beside me, giving me the fright of my life.

"On my count. One, two, three." said Polly, as we all shifted Jason onto the bed.

Adam moved to the patient's head and said, "Hello, Jason. I'm Doctor Trueman, and I'm going to be treating you."

"Can I have another 5mg of morphine, Nurse Clements?" Adam asked me, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"As you wish, Doctor Trueman." I replied. I could feel myself blushing and Jay came up behind me.

"Hey. So fancy coming for a drink tonight with me, Polly, Lenny, Yuki and Zoe? Oh and Adam? So, are you coming?"

"Sorry, I've got to look after Nita and Warren. Actually, I'll come." I answered.

I took the morphine over to Adam and he thanked me. He injected it into Jason's arm.

"BP is lowering, Adam, he's bleeding out!" I exclaimed. Jason was bleeding from the arm, and I tried adding pressure to his wound, but to no avail.

"OK, get him flat, he's in cardiac arrest," said Adam. I handed him a stool and he stood on top of it. He started compressions and was murmuring 'Nellie the Elephant', under his breath. I couldn't help myself but to sing along with him. "Nellie the Elephant packed her trunk and off she went to the circus."

* * *

><p>The monitor made a constant, low pitched 'bleep'. "Are we all agreed?" Adam asked us, and we nodded. "Time of death, 18:06."<p>

I switched off the monitor, and put it back to where it came from. Then Adam pulled the sheet over Mr. Collin's torso. Jay patted me on the shoulder, and Adam said, "Are you okay? You look a little upset."

"No, it's nothing, just… It's none of your business!" and I ran out of RESUS, into the ladies' toilets. I bent over a toilet and threw up in it. "Kirsty? Are you alright?" I heard Adam banging on the door. He opened it and saw me, oh, what must he think of me?

"Go away. I don't want you seeing me like this." I moaned. He pulled the hair from my eyes and pulled me into a welcoming hug.

"What's wrong? Kirsty, you can tell me."

"No, I can't!" I shouted, my voice echoing round the room. "Sorry!" I whispered, cowering away.

"What for? You're clearly upset about something. Come on, let's get a coffee and have a chat in my office."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, whaddya think? Do you like it or not? Give me some feedback by clicking that little button there!**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	2. Lockdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

I welcomed Kirsty into my office, as she brought the two cups of coffee we'd just brought, into the room.

"Can you put it down on the desk?" I asked, but I got a disapproving look from Kirsty. "Please?" I pleaded.

"Fine." She responded. I moved some of the patient's files and placed a coaster where I wanted her to place the cup. I gestured toward the empty chair behind Kirsty and she sat. I perched on the desk.

"Now, what's troubling you?" I asked her, sounding like a menacing councilor.

"It's nothing, really." She whimpered. "Well,"

"Well, what? Kirsty?" I said, almost too powerfully, she winced at every syllable. "Sorry, I can be so un-sensitive at times!" I joked, but she was deadly serious.

"Warren." That's all she said. 'Warren'.

"Warren, what? Has he hurt you again?" I asked, softly. "Kirst, we're all trying to help, but I need you to tell me what is wrong. This is affecting your work now. It's gone too far." I said.

"He abuses me. He's got ME, so he says. But, if he's got Muscular Dystrophy, then how can he keep control of all his muscles when he's attacking me in the middle of the evening?" She asked, tears running down her cheeks. I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. She cried into my chest, getting my scrubs wet, but I didn't mind. It was Kirsty, you couldn't be mad at her.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

Adam called me into his office earlier, and I told him everything. Warren will kill me.

Oh, shit. I forgot about tonight. I made reservations at this Indian restaurant, and he'll kill me if I'm not there!

I really couldn't care at the moment though. I had lunch in the staffroom with Adam and Jay, and Jay told us about the time he went to Mexico. He said that he went on one of the bull rides. He 'claimed' to have stayed on it for three minutes.

"About tonight, I kind of forgot I had plans with Nita and Warren," I told them. Adam looked disappointed the moment the words formed in my mouth.

"Sorry, I can't make it."

"Well, we can all go tomorrow night. Jeff and Dixie'll be coming as well. Nick and Ruth will be locked up in their offices all night, probably." Adam assumed. I laughed at the remark, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Jay said, getting up. "Tess said I need to do obs for cubicle two. Oh, what fun!" he said sarcastically, leaving me and Adam in the staffroom alone.

* * *

><p>"So," I began, but Adam stuck his finger in the air, silencing me.<p>

"Can you hear that?" He said. He got down on his hands and knees and placed his head onto the floor.

"What? Get up!" I demanded, pulling him up, but he shook off my hand.

"It's a ticking noise. Coming from under the floorboards."

"Oh, yeah right. Someone snook in here, and placed a bomb under the floorboards." I said, taking the piss.

"Shut up! Get Big Mac, he knows what a bomb sounds like; he was on the front line." Adam ordered me.

"Big Mac, we need help in here!" I shouted to the porter, who came rushing to me.

"What's up doc?" he asked me, and I handed him over to Adam.

"There's a ticking noise coming from down here, what do you reckon?" Adam asked the out of breath man.

"Well, it certainly sounds like a time bomb. Call the police and the fire brigade!"Big Mac exclaimed.

"Noel, get the police and fire brigade down here, pronto. And call lockdown!" I said, panic ringing from my voice.

* * *

><p>"Mac, get Kirsty out of here, I need to be here to tell the police where it is." Adam told Mac.<p>

"NO! I'm not leaving you!" I screamed, slamming my hand over my mouth. "I mean, I won't leave you on your own. I won't let you die, Adam Trueman!" I wasn't meant to say _that._

"Mac, take her. Now." Adam said, and Big Mac took me outside. The alarm was blaring, and as soon as Mac's back was turned I ran back into the staffroom, and locked the door, leaving myself and Adam trapped.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, puzzled. I strode toward him and kissed him.

His lips were so soft and gentle, unlike Warren's who would usually beat me and force himself upon me.

"Wow. Wha…" He began.

"Sorry, I lost it for a second." I interrupted.

"Well, it was the best-last kiss I ever had!" He laughed.

All of the staff and the patients were outside the ED, not aware of what was going on inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Feel free to review or PM me. DennisDaMenace x**


	3. In Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

We were sat on the sofa in the staffroom for what felt like hours.

"Where the hell is the fire crew? Did Noel call them?" I asked Kirsty, breaking the awkward silence.

"He needed to call lockdown, and get everyone out! I think the patient's safety was more important than ours!" She responded.

"_Holby Control to Holby 3005, do you copy? Holby 3005, do you copy?" _I heard. The noise was coming from under the table.

Polly's walkie-talkie was there, so I picked up the small bit of tech and said, "Holby 3005 to Holby Control, this is Dr. Adam Trueman, and Staff Nurse Kirsty Clements. Can you please send police and the fire brigade, as we're trapped in the staffroom of Holby ED. We think there is a bomb under the floorboards, over."

"God thank you, Polly!" Kirsty breathed.

"It's not that simple Kirst. The slightest movement could set that thing off. We can't get out and no-one can get in." I told her.

_I can't believe this is the way we're gonna die. _I thought.

* * *

><p>I sat there with Kirsty, staring into space, but neither of us saying a word. Kirsty's mobile decided to break the silence. "Who is it?" I asked, but she let it ring. "Why did you do that?"<p>

"It's just Warren, he'll leave a voicemail." She answered. There was a _bleep_ and a menacing voice.

"Where the hell are you? We've got reservations at five-thirty! Get your fuckin' ass home NOW! I don't care if there is a RTC or what the fuck it's called. I want to know who the fuck you're with and when you're gonna be home!" He screamed down the phone. She looked at the mobile, not saying a word.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She turned her face away from me and started sobbing. "Come on Kirsty, it can't be that bad!" I tried to help, but I made it worse.

"You don't know what the hell I'm going through! He beats the shit out of me _every night!_ I'm so worried, every night I go home, he's there waiting for me. And there's nothing I can do, but take it." She cried, tears streaming down her face. I reached out again, but she pulled away, taking out her mobile. She went into 'Contacts' and selected 'Warren'.

"Hey, Warren." She said, her voice wavering.

_"'Hey'? That's all I get?" _he shouted down the phone.

_"_Warren_?_ Please, listen to me..." She reasoned.

_"No! Where the fuck are you? Are you still at the hospital? Who are you with?"_

"I'm at the hospital, with Dr. Trueman, Adam." She told Warren, looking worried.

"_Right, I'm coming over, and bringing Nita as well."_

"No there's really no need." She said.

"_Why are you with Adam, lunch was two hours ago?"_ Warren asked, getting annoyed.

"We're stuck in the staffroom. There's a bomb under the floor and if either of us try to leave, we could blow the whole hospital!" She shouted.

_"I'm coming over, NITA, get your coat…"_

The line went dead.

* * *

><p>"He's gonna see us together. Shit. He'll kill me if I get out of here alive!" She cried.<p>

I walked over to her and put my head on top of hers. She turned round and collapsed into my chest.

The lockdown alarm shut off. "What the hell?" I said.

Two fire officers ran through the doors. "Wait, stay back!" I shouted to the officers.

"If you come any closer, the whole place might go up! You'll have to tell us what to do from there. We've got a walkie-talkie. It's number 3005." I said, waving the communicator.

"_Hol…by…300…5. Do you…copy?" _The voice said.

"Yes, Holby 3005 to St. Andrew's Fire Station, over." I said into the communicator.


	4. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

The lockdown alarm shut off. "What the hell?" I said.

Two fire officers ran through the doors. "Wait, stay back!" I shouted to the officers.

"If you come any closer, the whole place might go up! You'll have to tell us what to do from there. We've got a walkie-talkie. It's number 3005." I said, waving the communicator.

"_Hol…by…300…5. Do you…copy?" _The voice said.

"Yes, Holby 3005 to St. Andrew's Fire Station, over." I said into the communicator.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

"Yes, Holby 3005 to St. Andrew's Fire Station, over." Adam said into the walkie-talkie.

I walked over to him, and put my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair and said, "It's alright, Kirst. Warren and Nita will be here in a min'."

"That's what I'm stressed about!" I retaliated. I shook his hand off my head and started pacing round the staffroom.

"_St. Andrew's to Holby 3005, over. We're going to have to tell you what to do, because we can't come to you." _The voice said. The man sounded firm but gentle. "_Do you have any scissors or a knife that you could cut the carpet with?" _

Adam responded with, "Yeah, there should be a vegetable knife in the drawer, Kirsty could you fetch it for me?"

"Sure." I strode over to the kitchenette and started rooting through the dishwasher for the knife. "This it?" I asked him.

"Just the job!" he replied, taking it from me with great care. His eyes were glassy with fear, and he started to slowly cut away the material.

* * *

><p>"Holby 3005 to St. Andrew's, do you read?" Adam whispered into the 'talkie. "Can one of you please come, slowly to the door, and remove Nurse Clements from here?" He said, almost inaudible. "<em>St. Andrew's to Holby 3005, are you positive? Don't you need an extra pair of hands?"<em>

"No, get her out of here!" Adam said, a little louder, so I could hear him.

"No, again, I'm not leaving you! You're probably gonna live, but if you don't, I won't be able to live with myself!" I responded.

"Holby 3005 to St. Andrew's get her out of here." He said, looking very depressed.

I could hear a lock turning, and a man appeared in the doorway. "No, get off ME! Get OFF!" I screamed, but the man continued to hold on to me. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but you need to come with us."

I tried and pulled hard against my restrainer, but to no avail. The man simply picked me up, and took me out of the doors of the ED. Leaving Adam Trueman to die.

* * *

><p>"Get off me! Get off!" I shouted at the man who had carried me out of the ED and into Nick Jordan's arms. "Shush, Kirsty. It's alright."<p>

"No, it's not!" I shouted at Nick, who was suddenly taken aback. "Put me down, now!"

He obeyed my rant, but still had a firm grip on my shoulder. A car door slammed, and Nita came running to me, clinging to my waist. With Warren staggering behind her. He took me from Nick and pulled me into a forceful 'hug'.

"How the hell did you get out?" Warren whispered into my ear. "I thought you were 'trapped' in there and you couldn't get out." He said, sarcastically.

"Warren there's no time for sarcasm, Adam's still trapped in there!" I screamed, pulling away from him.

"What, you mean they can't get Adam out?" Jay asked, appearing behind me, closely followed by Lenny, Zoe and Tess.

"No. He's directly over the bomb. If he stands suddenly, or moved quickly, it could blow the whole building up." I exclaimed. Tess came and pulled me aside.

"I know you want to help but I think you should leave it to the professionals. Let the firemen do their job, eh?" She rubbed my shoulder, hoping the few words would calm me, but they made me even more anxious.

"Dixie, give me your walkie-talkie." I said to the paramedic, who had appeared with her partner, Jeff.

"Fine, the number is 3012." She told me, but I was on it in a flash.

"Holby 3012 to Holby 3005, do you copy?" I whispered into the mouthpiece.

"_Holby 3005 to Holby 3012, yeah, I'm here!" _Adam said to me.

"He's alright. He's fine." I told the rest of the ED staff, who were also overcome with anxiety. "Holby 3012 to Holby 3005, are you okay? What's happening in there?" I asked him through the 'talkie.

"_Yeah, I'm taking the bomb out now, but Kieran is here just to be on the safe side. Oh, shit…"_

"Adam?" I asked the 'talkie. "Adam, do you copy?"

"GET BACK!" Nick shouted, and everyone apart from me obeyed. I walked forward into the way of a large explosion, and ran through the doors of the ED, searching for my hero. I felt the burns on by arms start to blister, and I found the staffroom, encaved on itself. I rushed through the rubble, and I saw a hand sticking out of the debris. I pulled the limb and I pulled Adam out, but the ceiling fell ontop of us, crushing me.

**A/N. So, what happens to Adam and Kirsty? Does Warren find out about the 'encounter', and do they find out who planted the bomb?**

**Stay tuned, the great people of the world, and I shall reveal all within the next few chapters. Please keep the reviews coming, and tell me what you think. I will probably post the next chapter within the next two days. HOPEFULLY!**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	5. Safe at Last?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**Dedicated to Kirsty-C and Kaia-Rhea, thanks for inspiring me to write this, and continue story writing.**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

"Holby 3012 to Holby 3005, do you copy?" I whispered into the mouthpiece.

"_Holby 3005 to Holby 3012, yeah, I'm here!" _Adam said to me.

"He's alright. He's fine." I told the rest of the ED staff, who were also overcome with anxiety. "Holby 3012 to Holby 3005, are you okay? What's happening in there?" I asked him through the 'talkie.

"_Yeah, I'm taking the bomb out now, but Kieran is here just to be on the safe side. Oh, shit…"_

"Adam?" I asked the 'talkie. "Adam, do you copy?"

"GET BACK!" Nick shouted, and everyone apart from me obeyed. I walked forward into the way of a large explosion, and ran through the doors of the ED, searching for my hero. I felt the burns on by arms start to blister, and I found the staffroom, encaved on itself. I rushed through the rubble, and I saw a hand sticking out of the debris. I pulled the limb and I pulled Adam out, but the ceiling fell on top of us, crushing me.

* * *

><p><strong>NitaPOV<strong>

"Get Back!" shouted Mr. Jordan, and everyone did so, apart from Mum. She ran back into the ED, as if unaware of the dangers she faced. "MUM!" I shouted rushing forwards, but Dad held me back.

"Shush, your mom's gonna be fine." He said in his gruff voice. "That's your mom, tough as anything."

I collapsed into his tight grip, sobbing hysterically. "Why would she go back in there?" I asked him, but his face suddenly darkened.

"I don't know sweetheart, but let's focus on helping her get out." He answered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hol…by…3005 to Holby…3012…do…you read?" <em>The noise coming through the communicator which mum had dropped. "_Holby…3005 to…Holby 301…2." _It was her voice, but very soft, almost angelic.

"Mr. Jordan? What's this? It sounds like my mum's voice, but I don't know how to get back to her." I asked the tall man, who was speaking to Noel.

"Oh, hello. Nita is it? What's wrong?" He said.

"I can hear my mum, she's trying to get through," I said, showing him the walkie-talkie.

"Dixie? Can you come here a minute?" he asked a woman, she came running over. "What is the number of Polly's communicator?"

"Polly's? 3005. I think."

"Yes, that's the one! I heard her '_Holby 3005 to Holby 3012' _I think." I exclaimed.

"They're alive!" Shouted Jordan to the rest of the ED staff. "Tess, can you phone mobile rescue? We need to get them out!"

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

I can't remember what happened after the ceiling fell in. There was a woman, she looked like she was searching for something, and then there was a sharp pain in my shoulder. There was a voice. "Holby 3005 to Holby 3012, do you read?" it said. It was definitely a woman's voice, and it sounded almost angelic.

"_Holby 3012 to Holby 3005, are you alright in there? We're sending a rescue team to come and find you. Do you know where you are? Can you tell us?" _There was another noise, more masculine than the last.

Then the woman spoke again. "Yeah, we're stuck in the staffroom, well what WAS the staffroom."

Kirsty.

That was the woman's name. Argh, my head hurts. That's why I can't remember anything.

She had come to help me when I dropped the bomb. God, she's probably hurt. They're all gonna be so worried, my friends, the patients. They only came in to be treated; they didn't know what was going on. It must be all so scary.

* * *

><p>"Adam? Can you hear me?" Kirsty said. "Adam? Are you alright. Squeeze my hand if you are conscious."<p>

I squeezed back. I'm positive that my left arm and leg are both broken, and I probably have a concussion, judging by the state if my memory.

"K…Kirsty," I whispered, hoping she'd hear me. "Are you alright? Kirsty?" I asked her.

There were footsteps, getting closer and closer. "Hello? Are you in here?" another separate voice asked.

There were a few rocks which shifted, and I felt Kirsty's grip loosen on my hand. They managed to shift rocks off of me, and pulled me up.

"Can you stand? Or do you need me to carry you?" The man asked.

"No, my leg and arm are broken, help me." I groaned. The man lifted me up, and I was able to hop out of the destroyed ED.

* * *

><p>"Adam, are you alright? Where's Kirsty?" Tess asked me.<p>

"I...don't know, they should be getting her out now. I hope." I said, already breathless.

The second rescue officer brought Kirsty out in his arms. She was unconscious.

Then I heard yet another voice, this time it was Warren. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing, she came in after me, I told her to get out." I breathed. Her daughter, Nita I think her name was, was sobbing gently.

"Can we get some help over here?" Zoe asked. "You need to take them both to St. Mark's ED." She said to Dixie and Polly, who had just lifted Kirsty onto a stretcher.

"Adam? Hop on for me?" Polly asked me, and I did, obediently. "Come on, Jeffery, let's get going." She said to Jeff, who was helping her wheel me into the awaiting ambulance.

"Can Nick, Zoe and Tess come too?" I asked Jeff. "In the ambulance?"

"We should be able to fit them in, hey Polls?" Jeff asked.

"Mr. Jordan, and Dr. Hanna, would you mind riding with us, and Tess with Kirsty please?" Polly asked the doctors and nurse, who were waiting, patiently to hear any news.

"Right," said Jeff, clapping his hands. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN. So what do you think? Will they both get out alive? And what will the police find out during their impending investigation?**

**Please review, or feel free to PM me, if you have any ideas or comments.**


	6. Heroes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**Dedicated to PoppyNoble and ohsnapitzJess, thanks for supporting me through writing this, and I hope you continue in doing so. **

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p>"Can we get some help over here?" Zoe asked. "You need to take them both to St. Mark's ED." She said to Dixie and Polly, who had just lifted Kirsty onto a stretcher.<p>

"Adam? Hop on for me?" Polly asked me, and I did, obediently. "Come on, Jeffery, let's get going." She said to Jeff, who was helping her wheel me into the awaiting ambulance.

"Can Nick, Zoe and Tess come too?" I asked Jeff. "In the ambulance?"

"We should be able to fit them in, hey Polls?" Jeff asked.

"Mr. Jordan, and Dr. Hanna, would you mind riding with us, and Tess with Kirsty please?" Polly asked the doctors and nurse, who were waiting, patiently to hear any news.

"Right," said Jeff, clapping his hands. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

Me and Adam reached St. Mark's ED department at the same time. According to Tess, I had regained consciousness during the ten minute journey. I was wheeled through the unfamiliar ED doors, and Tess began with her 'diagnosis'.

"Okay, we have Kirsty Clements, and I'm Tess Bateman from Holby City ED. A bomb went off there about a half hour ago, and these two 'hero's' helped to get everyone out in time. Unfortunately, the ceiling collapsed on top of them, so here they are. Anyway, BP is 120 over 81, GCS 10, rose to 14 in the ambulance, and we've given her 5mg of morphine. Query fractured ribs and arm. Over on three. One, two three." Tess said, reassuring me that everything was gonna be alright.

"Do you want us to call Warren over here?" Tess asked me.

"Yes, but tell him to leave Nita with Kathy, his mother." I answered. "How's Adam?"

"They're bringing him through now." Tess said.

* * *

><p>"Adam Trueman here and we're Doctors Nick Jordan and Zoe Hanna, from Holby City ED. These two are also staff there." Nick said.<p>

"Kirsty? Are you alright? You passed out in the car park." Adam asked me.

"Yeah, you?"

"I've got a broken arm and leg, but other than a few scratches, I'm fine." He laughed. Adam was only joking, but I could sense the seriousness in his voice.

"Are you alright? Do you have any fractures?" He asked me, but he already knew the answer.

"I've probably fractured a few ribs, and broken my right arm. Tess? Is Warren here yet? I need to talk to him." I asked her. She came rushing over to me.

"Er, yes, I think he's just arrived. Do you want me to go and get him?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." I responded.

She went to fetch my husband who was standing outside, and he came straight over to me. "Hey, what happened back there?" He enquired. He saw my arm, and looked over at Adam. He gave him his 'I'm Gonna Get You' look.

"Warren, leave him alone! He did nothing to me." I said, gripping onto his arm with my hand. "Argh, my arm!" I cried, my shoulder had dislocated itself.

"Mr. Jordan, can you put it back in please, I don't need any morphine, I've had worse!" I complained, looking straight at Warren, who was mortified.

* * *

><p>"Okay Kirsty, Dr. Hanna I need a hand. Can you please hold her head the other way?" He asked Zoe, who jogged over to us.<p>

"Brace yourself. Mr. Clements? You can look away if you wish." Zoe said, reassuring me.

"No, I'd rather watch you, giving my wife grief!" he said sarcastically.

"Warren! Shi...I mean, God that hurt!" I exclaimed. I looked over at Adam, who was getting ready to be x-rayed. "Adam, you'll be alright won't you?" I asked, still aware that Warren was in the room.

"Yeah, tough as anything, us Doctors." He replied.

"OK, so what was that? Hey?" Warren's breath stank of alcohol, he'd been drinking again. "What was that, I said!" He said.

"Nothing, just a 'Kind Display of Affection', everyone needs one nowadays." I replied.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" He shouted, grabbing my broken arm. Nick and Zoe left us on own, leaving Tess to wheel Adam of the unfamiliar RESUS, at the wrath of my drunken, abusive husband.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Please review and leave any comments. What will Warren do to Kirsty? Find out later! **

**DennisDaMenace.**


	7. The Results Are In

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**Dedicated to ohsnapitzJess, my best friend online and offline. Thanks for supporting me through writing this, and I hope you continue story writing. **

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

**KirstyPOV**

** "Shut the hell up, bitch! You know what happens to women who cheat on their husbands!" He said, slapping me over the face. I felt my lip split, and I wiped the blood from my bloody jaw, and looked at Warren in disgust. **

**"Why?" I asked him, but he just punched me in my stomach, so that I doubled over. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, got up and walked over to Warren, my bloody scrubs swaying each step I took.**

** "Why would you do this to someone who helped save hundreds of lives?" I said, not meaning to big myself up.**

**"What? Oh, you _helped _did you?" he asked, the sarcasm ringing through his voice. He turned and started walking away, but I held onto his arm. **

**"Let go of me, _slut. _Let go, _now._" He roared. But I didn't obey. I've known that if I follow him around, obeying to his every command, he won't stop. But, if I stand up to him…**

* * *

><p>"Let go, I said!" Warren exclaimed, loud enough for a Doctor to come rushing in.<p>

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Clements?" She asked, her voice faltering.

"Yes, I was just having a little chat with my dear _husband._" I sneered. That was mean!

"Please, Mrs. Clements, I suggest that you go back into your bed, actually, we're going to move you over to cubicles, now that we have fixed all your minor cuts. Oh, Tess," the young doctor said, just as Tess was wheeling in Adam.

"You can take Mrs. Clements for her x-ray now."

Tess looked delighted to see me; she got Adam comfortable, and then helped me into my wheelchair. "Thanks Tess." I told her.

She was smiling, and said, "You deserve it, Kirsty. You were a real heroine back at Holby."

* * *

><p>She took me into a large white room, which had another 'room' inside of it. "Just stay there and when we tell you to, take a deep breath, because we're checking your ribs first. Then we'll do your arm."<p>

She walked out of the room, shutting the door."Okay, Kirsty, can you take a big deep breath?" she asked, her voice was muffled slightly by the glass.

There was a flash, and it was over. Quick and painless, like removing a sticky plaster.

"Okay, now we're going to x-ray your arm, so Nurse Karter will help you." Tess said again.

Nurse Karter wheeled me over to the bench which stood in the corner of the room. "Can you please put your arm on here?" she asked, she looked younger than me, and probably was, but she was polite and gentle. Unlike my swine of a husb... That was mean!

I placed my arm onto the table, gently so I wouldn't hurt myself, but I did that enough already. She stretched out my arm, which made me wince a little, but I took the pain, like I did when Warren was beating me.

She stayed in the room, however. But it was only to keep my arm straight. "OK, we're all done here, I think." Nurse Karter said to me and Tess.

"Do you reckon I can get her plastered up now, or will we have to wait until the x-rays come back?" Tess asked Miss Carter.

"They're done now, we'll have a look and see what damage you've done Kirsty!" she laughed.

* * *

><p>Tess wheeled me through to the small room where we had a look at the x-rays. "There is one clear break there, so we will have to pop that back into place, and Tess will get you plastered up."<p>

Miss Karter took me into the plaster room, and asked me if I wanted gas and air. I said 'no', and explained again that I'd dealt with worse. There was a sharp pain, but then it felt almost normal. Tess started to bandage round my arm, and then she applied the plaster.

"I can see why I hated this job when I was younger!" she laughed.

"What colour would you like?" Red, purple, blue, green?" She said, making me feel like a seven year old.

"Purple please." I said. I'd always liked that colour, and I'm sure Adam had noticed. Anyway, let's focus on the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I keep asking questions, but I never answer them! Sorry! In the next chapter, there should be some hidden answers.**

**DennisDaMenace x.**


	8. What Really Happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV <strong>

It turns out that I have a broken wrist and leg. Tess had asked me what colour cast I wanted, and I responded with 'purple'. Kirsty's favourite colour. God, I hope Warren wouldn't notice. Well, if he does then it's entirely my fault.

Tess said that she'd finished, and took me back to cubicles. Where Kirsty was waiting, so was Warren.

* * *

><p>"You alright? How's your arm?" I asked Kirsty, who seemed to be staring into space.<p>

"Okay, but my arm's a little sore," she replied, her eyes now flickering between me and Warren.

"Warren, would you mind giving me and Adam some space?" she asked her husband, who was leaning against the wall, eavesdropping. "Warren?" she asked again.

"I heard you the first time! Ten minutes, that's it." He said, walking away but sitting on a chair just in eyesight.

"What's up?" I asked Kirsty, her eyes now focused on her husband, never shifting.

"Kirsty, you need to calm down, loosen up!" I told her. "Getting agitated isn't getting us anywhere."

"Well how do you expect my to be feeling? Overcome with joy?" she asked, the sarcasm ringing through her voice.

"Kirst," I began. "No one asked for this to happen."

She got up from her bed and sat down on the chair next to mine. She grabbed the pillow off her bed and placed it under her arm.

Leaning her head back and closing her eyes she said, "I need to get all this sorted. You saw what Warren said when I asked him to move away? You see the way he looks at us. When this whole 'hero' thing dies down... I'm gonna leave Warren..."

* * *

><p>A nurse popped his head around the curtain.<p>

"-You've both got visitors." He said, moving the curtain to reveal a beaming Jay, Lenny and Polly.

"Hey, heroes!" Jay boomed, coming over to pat me on the back. He turned and hugged Kirsty.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked Jay, Polly and Lenny.

"What? So now we can't come and thank the people who saved our lives?" Lenny joked, smiling.

"How are you?" Polly asked me.

"Only: a broken arm, a few minor burns and some cuts and bruises, but I'm okay. Adam got the worst though."

"Okay, give me all the details. What the hell happened in there?" Jay said, now looking worried.

I looked over at Adam and he nodded and mouthed, "I'll tell them."

"Right..." He began.

* * *

><p><strong>JayPOV<strong>

"Right," Adam started. "Me and Kirsty had just lost a patient, so we both went into the staffroom for a cuppa. We sat there for a while, but I heard an almost audiable ticking noise. I asked Big Mac whether he could tell us what it was. He said there was a bomb under the floorboards.

"Kirsty told Noel to call a lockdown and to get the fire brigade. But they were too busy and we had to call them using your walkie-talkie Polly." Adam said, nodding towards Polly.

She blushed. "I wondered where that'd got to."

"You saved our bloody lives!" Kirsty exclaimed.

"Hey, shut up! I wanna hear the rest!" I said, sounding a little too enthusiastic.

"Well, then the fire brigade came and I told them to get Kirsty out. They took her outside, so one of the firemen came in and helped me to take the bomb out. But, I dropped it. The explosion blew the staffroom to bits, but I heard Kirsty's voice. She told me to 'squeeze my hand if I was conscious.'"

He looked over at Kirsty who said, "It wasn't like that! I only..."

"It's alright, you were doing your job!" I said.

"We were holding hand for thirty seconds, max, and the ceiling collapsed on top of us." He continued.

"Were you alright?" Polly gasped. They turned to each other and shrugged.

"I managed to shift a few rocks off of me, but I saw that Kirsty was completely buried. I tried to shift a few rocks of her but I couldn't move my leg. Then the rescue team found us. I told them that Kirsty was buried. They helped me out, but it took them another five minutes to get her out. When they did, she was unconscious."

I gathered that he'd finished by the way his face drooped.

"Your ten minutes were up five minutes ago." A man said, suddenly appearing behind me.

"Jay, Lenny, Polly. This is my husband, Warren." Kirsty said, introducing us.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a quick chat with my _wife_." He said, looking dead ahead at Adam. Warren pulled Kirsty up by the arm and took her next door. He swished the curtain shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN oohh, what will Warren do to Kirsty? Reveiw and I'll get the next chapter up a little quicker, sorry about the delay, but I was over loaded with homework... DennisDaMenacex**


	9. Confronting the Devil

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. All the glory goes to the BBC. If I did, Kirsty and Adam would already be married...**

**A/N Sorry if I left this on a bit of a cliff hanger last chapter, but I hope this'll explain everything... DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

Warren grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into my own cubicle. He dragged the curtain shut and threw me down onto the bed.

"What the hell? Do you think I'm too stupid to find out?" he spat.

"Warren, what do you mean?" I asked, flintching away.

"You're having an affair, with _Adam_! I saw you with my own eyes!" he screamed. Warren started to pace around the small space, wringing his hands.

"What on earth? I'm not having an AFFAIR!" I retaliated. "Adam's my best friend!"

"Well, even more of a reason for him to come after you." He tried to lunge for my arm, but I dodged away, cowering from the monster before me.

"For God's sake, Warren, please!" I tried to sound confident, but it came out as a tiny whisper.

A doctor popped his head around the curtain. "Everthing alright?" he asked, noticing the tension between me and Warren.

"I'll just be ten minutes, sir would you mind stepping outside?" the wary doctor asked my husband. Warren stepped behind the curtain, swishing it shut.

* * *

><p>"Okay Kirsty. My name is Aaron, I need to re-dress your burns, and then you should be all ready to go." The young man said, checking my sheet at the end of my bed.<p>

Aaron took the dressing off my head, being careful not to hurt me. I winced as he put the cold anticeptic onto my forehead, but I told myself 'don't be a baby!'.

"All done, we just need to do a BP test, then you and Dr. Trueman around there should be alright to leave." Aaron told me, putting the greyish strap tight around my arm. He pressed the button, and the BP arm strap started to inflate. I honestly hated those machines...

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

Jay, Lenny and Polly had to leave about ten minutes after Warren took Kirsty for a 'chat'.

The doctor who'd just finished treating Kirsty had come into my cubicle, and started to do a final assessment.

"You'll have to use a wheelchair until you feel strong enough to use crutches. Erm, we're going to give you a few anti-biotics for your head and burns. I heard you were quite the hero at Holby ED." He said, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>I was just getting comfortable on my wheelchair when Zoe and Nick came into my cubicle.<p>

"Hey, so how's the leg? And the arm?" Zoe asked, looking slightly pityful.

"Fine, thanks," I said, trying to hide the fact that I really wanted to get out of this ED.

"The police will want to talk to you when you feel ready, and there's an interviewer outside. You and Kirsty are gonna be front page news." Nick exclaimed, expecting me to be jumping for joy.

"Great. Now get me out of here?" I asked. Nick nodded and wheeled me out of the small cubicle. The nervous doctor, Aaron, discharged me and we went out of the doors into the crisp, fresh air.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

After treating and discharging Adam, Aaron came back to me.

He put my arm in a sling and helped me up.

"If you don't feel well at all, tell Dr. Trueman, he'll know what to do."

"Okay, I will. Can I go now?" I asked, trying to shake off his grip. Aaron signed the discharge slip and gave me a quick note of reassurance.

"There's a reporter outside so be careful, alright?" I nodded, walking through the doors into the crisp outdoor air. It felt so good on my face.

I walked over to the far end of the car park, noticing Adam being pestered by a reporter.

"Come on, love. Give us a smile?" he asked, grinning and flashing the camera off in my face.

"One picture of us both, then you can bugger off!" I bargained.

"One picture and a few words, then I'll go." He said.

"Fine, get on with it." I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what do you think? Review and I'll post another chapter quicker... I'll probably post another chapter by the end of this week or weekend. See you x**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	10. Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

The reporter who I found on the car park had been harassing me and Kirsty for about ten minutes.

"Come, on love! I want a few words off both of you and one picture is that too much to ask?" he kept saying.

Kirsty allowed him to talk to her for five minutes and I did the same. He asked me how I knew what it was and I told him the story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>#Flashback#<em>**

_"St. Andrew's to Holby 3005, over. We're going to have to tell you what to do, because we can't come to you." The voice said. The man sounded firm but gentle. "Do you have any scissors or a knife that you could cut the carpet with?" _

_ "Yeah, there should be a vegetable knife in the drawer, Kirsty could you fetch it for me?" I asked._

_"Sure." She strode over to the kitchenette and started rooting through the dishwasher for the knife. "This it?" she asked me._

_"Just the job!" I replied, taking it from her with great care. My eyes were glassy with fear, and I started to slowly cut away the material._

**_#End Flashback#_**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

The reporter had asked us both 'how we did it', and now was trying to arrange us for a photo.

"Can we have Adam at the front an Kirsty at the back?" he asked both of us.

I wheeled Adam from the wall, and helped him to fix his hair. "You're such a girl, you know!" I laughed.

"Well, I want to look my best!" he joked. I put my hands on his shoulder, but as I did, I saw Warren looking on from the corner.

He had the same look that he gave Adam in RESUS on his face, again, and was staring dead-on at us.

* * *

><p>I looked at the camera and smiled when he told me to. The reporter showed us the photo, which was surprisingly good, and then said thanks. "Right, so that's me done. See you later..."<p>

The reporter started to walk away, and I and Adam hailed for a taxi.

"Hey, do you want a lift?" the reporter asked. I nodded.

"Thanks. Look, sorry if I was a bit of a cow earlier, but... I've had a hard day that's all..." I told him, not quite loud enough for Adam to hear.

"It's alright. I get treated like dirt every day. It's part of the job." He replied, smiling.

"Thanks." He nodded.

I noticed Warren starting to walk over. "Oi! Where do ya think you're goin'?" he asked, pulling me aside. "What you doin'? Gettin' into a stranger's car, and oh... With Adam, as well!" he sneered.

"Warren, he offered us a lift, and we're goin back to the ED. So you can... Go home, and pick up Nita at ten past three..." I stammered, trying to put on a calm face for Adam and the reporter, James.

"Fine, I'll see you at five... Don't be late..." He threatened.

I pulled my arm away and helped Adam hop into James' car. James folded up the wheelchair and placed into his boot. I opened my door and sat on the soft seat.

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

Kirsty helped me into James' car and I tried to fasten my belt, one-handed. Kirsty laughed and clicked the belt in place for me, seeing how helpless I was.

She smiled, and held my hand, seeing her broken arm too, I suddenly realised how lucky we were to get out alive.

We listened to the radio on the way back to the ED and hummed along to our favourite songs.

James finally broke the silence.

"So, is it a left here?" we nodded. Kirsty got out of the car and helped me hobble out. James helped her un-fold the wheelchair and an uproar of applause greeted us as we walked over to the building.

"Whoo!" cheered Jay, Polly and Lenny as they saw us.

"Adam! Kirsty! Adam! Kirsty!" they all started to chant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry if this was a little shorter, and no hidden answers. Sorry. #sad face# :(**

**More reviews and over the half term I should update a little quicker...**

**DennisDaMenace ;) **


	11. Clues and a Marker Pen

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**A/N Sorry about the long wait, but I've had homework, rehersals for a play and other stuff, yeah, lots of stuff. Anyway, enjoy...**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

"Whoo!" cheered Jay, Polly and Lenny as they saw us.

"Adam! Kirsty! Adam! Kirsty!" they all started to chant.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

As soon as we got out of James' car, all of the staff who were there when we were rescued, ran towards us.

I helped Adam into his wheelchair and I started to walk him over to the awaiting crowd.

It was like we were at a rock concert, you know when all the people are trying to see their hero's, yeah, a bit like that.

"How's your arm, Kirsty?" Dixie asked, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Fine, thanks, I just need a little space at the moment though, that alright?" I asked them, leaving Adam on his own, maybe not such a good idea, but oh well...

* * *

><p>I walked through the remains of the ED, suveying the damage. I saw all the lockers, over-turned, all it's contents on the floor.<p>

Wading through the rubble, I came to my locker. I turned, well tried to, turn over the metal box, and searched for any of my belongings.

Feeling through what was under it, I managed to lift the small locker, revealing a small picture, my lucky charm/badge/thing, and my phone.

Damn it.

I loved my purple-y charm thing. I used to hold it in my hands before an exam, of when Warren used to beat me up.

"Kirsty?" a voice called, probably Adam or Jay after me.

But it was Jeff. We never really spoke much, only when he was giving us the notes of he patient, or if we passed on the car park.

"Hey," I said, that was all I could manage. I was distraught.

All our belongings, burnt or badly damaged. Why me? Why all of us?

I knelt down, not caring what Jeff or anyone would think and sat there, head in my hands, and started to sob.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"What's up, princess?" he asked. 'Princess' was his pet name for anyone in particular.

"Why now? Why us?" I sobbed, burying my head into his chest, like I did with Adam. But this was Jeff, how would he respond?

"Shush, it's alright." He said, calming me, hugging me. "I don't know why, Kirsty, but we need to find the sicko that did this..." He said, getting up.

Holding out a hand towards me, he helped me up. Composing myself, I picked up my photo, charm and mangled phone and put them in my pocket.

Jeff was looking through the rubble too, but his locker was in the paramedic section, not in our staffroom.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him, looking very puzzled.

"Clues." He told me, not looking up, still searching.

"Come on, Jeff, that's the police's job." I stated, now wanting to get out.

"You can go, but do me a favour; shout Dixie and Polly, will you?" he asked, I nodded and marched out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Dixie, Polly?" I asked, as I came through the doors.<p>

Nearly everyone's head turned towards me as I made my way oveet to them.

"What's up?" Polly asked, with a concerning look on her face.

"Oh, Jeff wants you and Dixie, he says hes looking for clues." I told them.

Dixie looked at Polly, smirking. They walked into the building together, laughing their heads off.

Adam smiled at me and said, "Come here, Kirsty."

"Yeah?" I responded, pondering over what he wanted.

"Let Zoe and Tess sign your cast, they've wanted to do it for ages," he said, pulling me closer.

"Look, I'd rather not, I need to get going..." I started, but Adam insisted I let them sign it. Sighing, I held out my arm and fished inside my pocket for a marker pen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN reviews, please, and a virtual Tristian Gemmill for those who do... :) DennisDaMenace x**


	12. Tidal Wave

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**A/N Again, sorry about the long wait, but I've had homework, tests, rehearsals for a play and other stuff, yeah, lots of stuff. Anyway, enjoy...**

**## The lyrics are from **_Ocean Eyes by Owl City – Tidal Wave _**##**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

"Let Zoe and Tess sign your cast, they've wanted to do it for ages," he said, pulling me closer.

"Look, I'd rather not, I need to get going..." I started, but Adam insisted I let them sign it. Sighing, I held out my arm and fished inside my pocket for a marker pen.

Zoe produced her own pen, but I managed to find one lurking in all the crap inside my pockets. I gave it to Tess, and she smiled at me.

I was supporting my arm with my other, free hand. After about three minutes, they'd finished and then Dixie and Polly came over. Sighing, I lifted my hand up again for another three minutes. Ouch.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes, of arm aching pain, I gave in and went home. I got into my car, not really caring what anyone would say, and went home to Warren and Nita, who were waiting for me.<p>

I drove up the drive, one handed-ly, (which was very difficult!) and locked the car. Putting the key into the small lock, turning it, and opening the door, I called, "I'm home, Warren!"

"Hey, mum! How's your arm?" Nita asked, noticing my voice and charging towards me.

"Fine, just a little tender, where's your dad?" I asked her, looking all around for Warren.

"Here," he announced. I flinched at the tone of his voice, and backed away slowly, pushing Nita behind me. "Why are you late, again?" he asked, moving closer to me on every word. "You know what happens when you break promises," he snarled, almost forgetting Nita was in the room.

* * *

><p>"Nita. Go upstairs, now." I warned, shoving her toward the door. "I'm going to have a little, chat with your father."<p>

She moved silently out of the room, leaving Warren and me alone.

"You cheating BITCH! You were with Adam, weren't yer?" he spat, grabbing hold of my right arm, and twisting it behind my back.

"Warren! Please let go! It hurts!" I cried, trying to shake him off me, but not prevailing.

"There," he laughed, letting go of my arm, and smirking at me. This was just a game for him, a ritual.

"Answer my question!" he said, grabbing be by the throat. Struggling to breathe, I tried to wrench his hand from my neck, but his grip was too strong.

"Warren," I choked, before he moved his hand, but now forming a fist. His knuckles connected with my jaw, and I felt my lip split, blood trickling down my chin. He then punched me in the stomach, threw me onto the floor and kicked my ribcage.

Giving in to the pain, I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>All my life I wish I broke mirrors, instead of promises<em>

_Cause all I see, is a shattered conscience staring right back at me_

_I wish I had covered all my tracks completely 'cause I'm so afraid_

_Is that the light at the far end of the tunnel or just the train?_

_Lift your arms only heaven knows, where the danger grows_

_And it's safe to say there's a bright light up ahead and help is on the way_

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

As soon as everyone had signed both my casts, and wished me luck, Jeff drove me home.

He walked me into the house, fetching me a duvet, pillows and some jogging bottoms for the morning, seeing as I wasn't able to 'hop' up the stairs, and made us both a cuppa'.

He collapsed next to me on the sofa, and turned the T.V. on, flicking through the channels.

"Anything you want to watch?" he asked me, handing me the remote.

"No, I don't really watch telly, only if there's a drama or something," I replied.

"Oh yeah, like that new, 'Scott and Bailey' thing in ITV?" he asked, now trying too hard to make a conversation.

"Yeah, when's it on?" I said, now acting intrigued.

"Thursday, I think. Oh, damn it," he cried, reaching into his pocket to get his mobile. "Great. Sorry, Adam. It's Dixie, I gotta go," he said, getting up.

"Listen, mate. Thanks for today, you know," I stammered, not really good at this sort of thing. He nodded and made his way out.

Deciding that I was shattered, I pulled the duvet over me and swung my legs onto the sofa. Falling asleep, I thought about the days past events. The explosion, Kirsty, Warren, Kirsty…

* * *

><p><em>And that makes me feel brave.<em>

_Alone on the outside, so tired of looking in_

_The end is uncertain and I've never been so afraid_

_But I don't need a telescope to see that there's hope_

_It hurts just to wake up, whenever you're wearing thin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what do you think? Review please? I'm gonna start writing a few one-shot/song-fics using a few songs from _Owl City's Ocean Eyes_ album and others. Please tell me what you think in a review or PM me.**


	13. 13 Years Ago

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**A/N Again, sorry about another long wait, but I've had homework, tests, rehearsals for a play and other stuff, yeah, lots of stuff. Anyway, enjoy...**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

"Listen, mate. Thanks for today, you know," I stammered, not really good at this sort of thing. He nodded and made his way out.

Deciding that I was shattered, I pulled the duvet over me and swung my legs onto the sofa. Falling asleep, I thought about the days past events. The explosion, Kirsty, Warren, Kirsty…

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

I heard footsteps, probably coming down the stairs. I must've been unconcious all night because, I was woken by Nita, almost screaming.

"Mum? What happened?" she asked, rushing over to me. I slowly lifted my head up tried to stand up, dissiness took over, and I almost collapsed again in my daughter's arms.

"Mum! Sit there," she said, guiding me to the sofa, before letting me collapse onto it. "What happened?" Nita asked me, with her hands on her hips. "Mum?"

I took a deep breath. "You were never meant to find out. I'm sorry," I tried to explain.

"You think I didn't hear? Him making you cry, and nearly scream the house down every night?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. Fine, if you want me to tell you, I will."

"Well, go on then! How long has it been going on? A month? A year?" she asked, her voice peircing through my ears.

"About fourteen years," I whispered, hoping she didn't hear the last word.

"THIRTEEN YEARS? This has been going on for THIRTEEN YEARS?" she shouted, maybe deliberately trying to wake Warren.

"Shush, sweetie. Look, your dad just has extreme high and low days, simple as. His ME just aggrivates him sometimes." I told her, the tears threatening to spill over my eyelids.

Nita sat next to me, and I embraced her into a hug.

"Ouch!" I cried, clutching my chest. "I think your dad fractured one or two of my ribs." I told her, trying not to look her in the eyes.

* * *

><p>"Is this all my fault?" she finally asked me, now really concerned.<p>

"No, you can't blame yourself for all this." I told her.

"It wasn't your fault. Your dad just got stressed. When you were born, you were early, so, you had to be put in an incubator.  
>"You were doing quite good at the time, but Miss Turner, the woman who helped deliver and treat you, said you were very sick and needed an operation.<br>"I didn't sign the form, but your dad did. And after you'd had the operation, he punched me in the face, asking, '_Why didn't you sign the form_?' And it just carried on from there. I'm sorry you had to find out this way…" I sobbed.

Nita stood up. "So it _is_ my fault! He was abusing you, over _me?_" she asked, her voice now very high.

"No! He was angry with me, for me being such a bad mother!" I said, defending her.

"But, you said that I was ill and I needed an operation. So _why_ didn't you sign the form?" she asked me, sharply.

"Because I was _scared._ They were shouting all statistics and numbers and words at me, which I didn't understand. They said that if you did have the operation, you'd still be very sick, and probably wouldn't survive anyway. I was _scared_, Nita. You have to believe me." I said.

"Okay, I believe you. But why does he still do it? I'm nearly 15 for God's sake!"

"I don't know. He gets paranoid sometimes, and he just snaps. Like that one time when we went bowling, and he saw a guy looking in our direction. He shouted at him, and I had to hold him back to stop him from attacking that guy!"

* * *

><p><em>She laughed. I hadn't heard her laugh for ages. I remember all those family trips and holidays we went on, and one time where we went to the beach. A seagull swooped down and pinched Nita's ice cream from right under her nose. Of course, she started screaming at the seagull, but it was perfect. We were a real family back then. But not now...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

I woke up to the sound of _BBC Radio 1 _on the radio. It was on auto-timer, set for eight 'o' clock, ready for work.

I got up, and limped into the kitchenette. Looking in the cupboards for some food, I quickly rustled up some cereal and a banana.

Pouring the old water from the kettle, and replacing it with fresh, I flicked the switch and waited for it to boil.

Sitting on one of the chairs, I ate my banana, and cereal. The kettle finished boiling and I made a coffee. Sipping my drink slowly, I remembered that I was meant to be in work today.

I rummaged round and found a pair of crutches in the closet, so I managed to get upstairs to find my coat and wallet.

Carefully stepping down the stairs, I opened the door, and stepped into the cool, breeze.

* * *

><p>I turned the corner and saw the ED. Everyone rushing around, looking exhausted. <em>No change there then… <em>I thought.

Smirking, I walked into the chaotic Emergency Department, and immediately saw Zoe and Jay noticing me. They both ran forward, and asked me a million questions per second.

"Adam? What're you doing here? You should be at home, resting. How're your leg and arm?" they both asked at breakneck speed, perfectly in sync.

"I was bored at home. My arm's a little sore, and so is my leg. I know I should be at home, but I wanted something to do. I don't want to be at home watching repeats of Countdown and Doctor Who all day…" I drifted off, and eventually, they got the point and slid away.

"Mac, have you seen Kirsty?" I asked the porter, who was sneakily eating a packet of crisps with his counterpart, Noel.

"No, sorry Adam," he mumbled, between chews.

Just as usual, Kirsty burst through the ED doors, late. "Sorry, I'm late," she explained to Tess, who patted her on the shoulder and completely ignored the fact that she was over half an hour late.

"Hey," she said, breathless. She looked paler than usual.

"Hi, what's wrong? You look really pale," I stated, trying to get something out of her.

"Nita found out." She said her eyes now glassy.

"Found out what? Kirsty...?" I asked, trying to get a response, but she looked straight ahead, as if in a trance. I shook her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, what was I saying?" she said, snapping out of it, and wiping her eyes.

I must've looked extremely confused because she said, "Adam? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Walking away, I went to reassess the damage caused by the bomb. The debris had all been swept up, and the area sealed off. They only needed to now, rebuild it and the ED would be fully functional again. I assumed that some of the staff would be using the spare paramedic's lockers for the time being, and having their breaks with them.

I was patted on the back and heard a familiar, gruff voice. "Adam, back so soon?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry about the length, I needed it to be this long to be able to fit everything in.**

**Also, sorry about the cliff-hanger at the end, but reviews are really appreciated, if anyone has ideas over who planted the bomb, I would be honoured to accept them.**

**Happy reading! DennisDaMenace x**


	14. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**A/N Here it is... The big reveal... Ooh, I've been stringing you along for ages now #evil smile# :) Oh, but the trouble's only just begun for Kirsty...**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

I was patted on the back and heard a familiar, gruff voice. "Adam, back so soon?"

* * *

><p>"Warren?" I asked, unsure of whose hand was on my shoulder.<p>

"Hi, Adam. You seen my wife?" He asked gripping my shoulder tighter, causing me to flinch in pain.

"I think she went that way, Warren," I said, gesturing toward the door. "Why are you looking for her?" I asked him, shaking his hand off of me.

"Oh, just wanted a little chat, that's all. And to give her the keys that she left at home this morning. But you wouldn't care..." he explained.

"One more question," I added. "How did you know I wasn't meant to be in? Reading Kirsty's messages again?" I asked, maybe stepping the line here.

* * *

><p>His facial expressions turned stiff, and he lunged forward towards me.<p>

"You interfering bastard!" he shouted, his hands wringing my neck.

"Warren!" I choked, trying to get his hands off my neck.

"Why can't you leave other people's business ALONE?" he shouted, pushing me back against the wall.

"What do you mean?" I asked gasping for air as my back hit the wall.

Punching me in the face he said, "You know what I mean. God, I really wish that bomb would have finished you off..."

"That was you?" I asked, pushing him off me. "Warren? YOU planted the bomb?" I asked, and people now started to look towards the empty, damaged, room that we were fighting in. I swung my fist at him, but he simply grabbed my fist in the palm of his hand and twisted it behind my back.

Zoe popped her head around the door, checking up on me, when she saw Warren with me in a half-nelson.

"SECURITY!" she shouted and two guards came in and wrestled Warren to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Clements, you're under arrest on suspicion of attempted murder and assault," said the taller of the two security guards who appeared after Zoe.<p>

"You bastard, Adam!" he cried, as the officer placed him in handcuffs.

"Warren? Adam?" said a feeble little voice, who stepped into the room.

"Kirsty?" Warren spat, turning his head so he could see her.

The weary nurse walked in, tears running down her face.

"Warren? How could you? YOU were the one who almost killed us all?" she shouted, I placed my hand on her arm, calming her.

Helping me up, she said, "Are you alright? Did _he_ do this?"

"Yes," I whispered, while she cleaned my blooded nose with her Holby fleece sleeve.

"Warren? I saw you on the cameras in the security office. I wanted to check if Adam was alright," she blushed.

"Ma'am, do you know this man?" asked one of the security guards.

"Yes, he's my husband," she said, the last word sounding like the worse curse word on Earth.

"Ma'am, do you know of any reason why this man would try to commit such a crime?"

"No. But I sure won't be here when I find out. Warren, I want a divorce."

"No, Kirsty! You can't do this to me!" Warren cried, but taking no notice, I walked Adam out of the room and went to get him cleaned up.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

I was in the security office, checking up on everyone, (I was off shift so I was allowed).

I saw Adam and another figure standing in the room where the staff room was. The other man almost strangled Adam, and then punched him in the face.

Turning up the volume for that room, I heard the conversation they were having.

_"What do you mean?" _Adam gasped.

_"You know what I mean. God, I really wish that bomb would have finished you off..." _The man said.

_"That was you?"_ asked Adam, throwing the man off him. That was all I needed to know.

* * *

><p>I paused the tape, and fetched security. Zoe followed, and saw what happened with them.<p>

I told the men where they were, and Zoe must've escorted them to the staffroom and Warren was arrested there.

"Ma'am," said one of the police officers. "We're going to take your husband into the station, would you like to come?" he asked.

"NO! I want to be as far away from that monster as I can be!" I screamed, and ran over to the police officer holding Warren.

"You cheating bitch!" he spat at me, but I just slapped him across the face.

"Now you're gonna get what you deserve!" I said, laughing at him. They must've thought I was insane, but the police men took him away.

Adam was waiting in the cubicle where I'd left him, and looked awful.

"Oh, Adam," I sighed. I sat down on the bed next to him, and sobbed.

His arm weaved behind my back and held me close.

"I'm so glad you did that today. He's gonna be behind bars for a long while now," he told me. He placed his hand under my chin, making me look up to him. I stared into his amazing eyes, which sort of put me in a trance.

Leaning in he said, "Everything's alright now. You're safe with me," and that sealed the deal. Our lips met, and for one long moment, I wished it would never end.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I can't beleive I wrote that... So who guessed right? You're gonna see Warren's trial next time, and you can find out if Kirsty is really and truly safe now.<strong>

**Thanks for all who reviewed, and favourited me, I love you guys!**

**DennisDaMenace**


	15. The Horse and His Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**A/N Last time; Warren was arrested; Kirsty said she wanted a divorce and she and Adam kissed! :) KADAM! Mini-spaz over, ahem... 'GERONIMO' as Matt Smith would say! :) BTW Zoe may be a little OOC here, but anyway. ****Allons-y…**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

"Now you're gonna get what you deserve!" I said, laughing at Warren. They must've thought I was insane, but the police men took him away.

"I'm so glad you did that today. He's gonna be behind bars for a long while now," Adam told me. He placed his hand under my chin, making me look up to him. I stared into his amazing eyes, which sort of put me in a trance.

Leaning in Adam said, "Everything's alright now. You're safe with me," and that sealed the deal. Our lips met, and for one long moment, I wished it would never end.

* * *

><p>Warren had been arrested three hours ago, and we were still waiting for the date of his trial to come through.<p>

After the police took him away, I took Adam to cubicles where I cleaned up his head wound and his leg, which was bleeding due to the fall.

Before that, Adam kissed me, and he told me that we would get through this; no matter how hard it may seem. I knew from then that I would file for a divorce as soon as Warren was charged.

Thankfully, Nita was at her friend, Nicole's, house for the weekend, leaving me to tell her when she came home. She was always a 'Daddy's Girl', but would she see that being divorced was the only way we could make this work.

"Thanks for earlier, Adam," I told him, putting a fresh bandage on his leg.

"What? The Warren thing, or the other thing?" he asked, joking.

"Both," I blushed. "You helped me see sense. Thank you," I smiled.

"You're welcome. Look Kirsty, the kiss. Did that mean anything to you?" he asked, now going a pale shade of red himself.

"Well," I began, "Erm, yes, if you wanted it to mean something," I stammered.

"Do you think that when you and Warren get divorced, you and I could, you know," he suggested.

Smiling I said, "I'd think I'd like that, Adam." I told him, holding his hand. "I'd love that," I said, burying my head into his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>I can finally see<br>That you're right there beside me_

I am not my own  
>For I have been made new<br>Please don't let me go  
>I desperately need you<p>

I am not my own  
>For I have been made new<br>Please don't let me go  
>I desperately need you<p>

* * *

><p>"Kirsty," said Zoe as she popped her head around the curtain. "Well, what was all that about?" she asked, hands on her hips.<p>

"Can we go somewhere more private?" I asked and she led me to a vacant room which we all used at a temporary staffroom.

"So, that with your husband and the police, what was going on? Kirsty?" she asked, sighing.

Sitting on the raggedy sofa, I began telling her how it started.

"Just over thirteen years ago, just after my daughter, Nita, was born, Warren started abusing me.

"Recently he claimed to have been diagnosed with ME, and he blamed the highs and lows on that. Every sodding night, Zoe. I was late every morning because he continued to threaten me that '_If I wasn't home on time he'd batter me_'.

"Adam was the only one I told, because he kept treating my ribs and bruises. He was the only one I could trust," I told her, fighting back the tears.

"Oh my God, Kirsty. If I'd have known, I... I'd-" she stuttered, but I stopped her.

"It's over now, he's in jail. I don't have to worry anymore," I said, confidently.

"You need to tell the court this at his trial, would you like me to ask Adam if I can come too?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I want as many people possible to try and send him down."

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

I'd just asked Kirsty if she wanted to make a fresh start after she'd divorced Warren. I hope that I can support her in any way possible to try and get through this.

"Hey," Kirsty said, back from her talk with Zoe. "Are you OK now?"

"Still sore, but content," I told her. She sat down on the trolley and said,

"At Warren's trial, could you give a statement? I've asked Zoe to give one, and I'm pretty sure Nita'll give one as well. But-" she started, but I silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Calm down, we're gonna get through this. Do you want me to come around yours tonight, Nita's at her mate's right?" I grinned.

"Sure, I hate being alone at home. It makes the house feel huge," she drifted off. I put my arm around her and we sat together for a few minutes. "Get some rest, alright?" she asked, still being professional.

"Sure," I sulked, hating having nothing to do. "Can you get me my book out of the staffroom?" I asked, giving her the 'puppy eyed' look.

"Fine," she laughed.

Pulling the curtain shut, she winked at me, and walked away. Waiting for her to find it, I tilted my head back and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Got it," she announced, and I looked back down.<p>

"C. S. Lewis, amazing. Truly genius," she told me, looking at the book, turning it over and reading the blurb. "Sorry, I haven't read this one," she chuckled, chucking me the book.

I caught it with one hand and smiled as she left. _The Horse and His Boy – The Chronicles of Narnia, _was the book I was reading and was about a talking horse from the land of Narnia, who helps a boy who's going to be sold for slavery. It's quite a good book, though this is the fourth time I've read it...

Flicking through the pages I looked at the pictures, how the horse and the boy make such a good team, overcoming any obstacles together. Like best friends; I and Kirsty would help each other through any difficult times like those.

"_The highlight of my day is working with you_," she told me almost a year ago. I'd wondered what she meant back then, but now I understand the pain and suffering that she had to go through.

If only she'd left him when I told her to, this may've been avoided. But nothing ever works like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback ~~~<strong>

"_A man walks into the hospital with a cucumber up his nose and carrots sticking out of his ears. 'What's wrong with me Doctor?' he asked," _she began telling me an awful joke.

"_The doctor said, 'You're not eating properly',_" I finished it for her.

"_Sorry_," she said, repeating the last line of the joke under her breath, smirking.

"_You should be; that was awful!_" I joked.

**End Flashback ~~~**

* * *

><p>Laughing at the thought that passed my mind, I put the book down and began to dream sweetly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry about the crappy ending, and please leave any reviews, I've had none for weeks now, :( **

**Now that's over, when I next post it'll be about Warren's trial for sure, sorry it wasn't this chapter... I loved the little flashback at the end, it was from _Truth Will Out_ where Warren and Nita are in a car crash.**

**Thanks for reading, and happy Friday!**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	16. Charges: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**A/N: Last time was just a little thing that was niggling at the back of my head. This time, it's Warren's trial. What'll happen to him and Kirsty? #evil smile# he he :)**

**Sorry if I've got the charges wrong for Warren, but I thought that's the time he should get, so there we go... **

**This is also written in two parts which I'm gonna post one after the other. Any other ideas or reviews are welcome, so. Allons-y!**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

"Adam was the only one I told, because he kept treating my ribs and bruises. He was the only one I could trust," I told Zoe, fighting back the tears.

"Oh my God, Kirsty. If I'd have known, I... I'd-" Zoe stuttered, but I stopped her.

"It's over now, Warren's in jail. I don't have to worry anymore," I said, confidently.

"You need to tell the court this at his trial, would you like me to ask Adam if I can come too?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I want as many people possible to try and send Warren down."

* * *

><p>The date for Warren's trial was released the morning after he was arrested. The date was set for Sunday 19th June, in around two weeks. That would give me enough time to prepare a statement.<p>

Adam had hired a lawyer, and had asked Sam, (the lawyer) to bring me, and Zoe, to the stands.

I chose to oppose Warren, and Zoe and Adam would back me up.

"I don't know what to do, I mean Warren was a good man really, he helped us through Nita's birth-" I explained.

"Good men don't beat their wives." Adam added, blankly.

We were in my kitchen at home, with Adam's leg bandaged above his distorted, purple cast. Because Nita was at her friend's house, I'd asked Adam to stay with me for the weekend.

I was helping him to use his crutches properly now, and he was able to hop around my house with no trouble at all.

* * *

><p>"Adam?" I asked, "Do you reckon that I should file the divorce papers today?"<p>

"Well, I think you should leave it a while, but-" he began. "It's your choice."

"Will you quit saying that?" I said, slamming a cupboard door in fury, making Adam jump.

"Sorry," I apologized, burying my head into my hands.

"Will you quit apologizing?" he asked, taking my hands away from my face.

"I know we have nothing figured out, but I know we'll make this work," he told me, wrapping his arms around me, giving me a bear-hug.

"Adam. Can't... Breathe!" I said; gasping as he quickly released me.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing my shoulder. "We will though," Adam explained. "We will get through this."

* * *

><p><strong><span>##Warren Clements' Trial: Two Weeks Later##<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

Two weeks had passed since I was at Kirsty's house for the weekend. Today was his trial.

Kirsty was out the back with Zoe, rehearsing what they were going to say and how. The judge, Mr. David Hughes, had spoken to us before he had to go and get ready.

"Just tell us what happened when Mr. Clements attacked you, and if you have any history of troubles with him. Please can you pass this onto Mrs. Clements and Dr. Hanna?" Mr. Hughes asked.

"Sure, I'll tell them. How long will Warr-" I stopped, correcting myself. "Mr. Clements get in jail if you find him guilty?" I asked.

"For physical abuse? 6 months. Attempted murder... Life," the Judge informed me, and a huge whopping smile crept across my face.

"Anything, Dr. Trueman?" he asked me.

"Nope, nothing," I told him, thanking him and turning to walk outside to Zoe and Kirsty.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Kirsty feebly greeted. "Kathy's bringing Nita with her. God, I can't believe this is happening." She told me.<p>

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I just spoke with the judge, and he said that if Warren's found guilty, he's gonna get _life_! Isn't that good?" I asked, noticing the look in her eyes.

"Come on Kirst. You said it yourself, if he's in there, he can't hurt you and Nita anymore!" Zoe told her, rubbing her back.

"Look, Jeff, Dixie and Jay are among the jury, and so are Kathy and Nita. You're gonna be fine, just come up to the front when Sam tells you to, and then just tell Mr. Hughes all about the abuse and the bomb." I told her, maybe expecting too much.

"Should I tell him about the domestic abuse? I don't want to be seen as a battered wife," she told me, looking puzzled.

"Well, because of the attempted murder, he's gonna get life anyway, so I don't see what difference it'd make," Zoe suggested.

"I'll do it." She said, getting up and leading us all into the hall.

"Right. Good luck everyone!" I said, hugging them both and heading off in front of them to take my place at the stands along with Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

I made my way to my seat, avoiding the gaze of Warren's mother, Kathy, as I sat down next to Nita and Jay.

"Have you got it ready?" Jay asked me, fighting in his seat with anticipation.

"Yes, and I'm scared... What if they find Warren innocent? He'll definitely murder me then..." I told him, looking at my lap and trying to fight back the tears.

"Mum, are you alright?" Nita asked me, her eyes switching from her father, who was now restrained in the stands, and Adam, who was opposite him.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little nervous," I gulped.

"All rise for the honorable Judge, David Hughes," announced one of the men who was sat in the seat next to where the Judge would sit.

Once Mr. Hughes had arrived, we all sat and waited for him to speak.

"We are here today to decide whether Mr. Warren Clements is guilty of physical assault and attempted murder." Mr. Hughes began. "We have Mr. Adam Trueman, the victim of Mr. Clements' abuse. Please can I have Mr. Clements' defendant to the stands?" he asked, looking in Warren's direction.

"I will be defending Mr. Clements today, sir," said a shady man, who was dressed in a navy blue suit, and a coal black tie.

"And you are?" asked the Judge, who peered over his reading glasses.

"James Clements, sir." The man said, now stepping forward into full view.

"James?" I whispered under my breath, looking at Nita and Warren in turn.

"Mr. and Mr. Clements, you do know that family members defending family is not allowed?" the Judge asked Warren and James.

"Yes, but I am not a direct family member to Warren. I'm his step-brother," James said, looking very pleased that he was standing next to Warren again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right, I'll get the next part written, and I'll get it up ASAP.**


	17. Charges: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**A/N: Last time was the first half of Warren's trial, where we saw James, Warren's half-brother, who caused a train crash five years ago.**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>(Part ii)<strong>

**KirstyPOV**

"Mum, is that man dad's _step-brother_?" Nita asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I mumbled under my breath. "I never told you because James is a bad man, Nita. He caused a train crash five years ago. He should've been charged, but the Judge thought it was all an accident, because he was only an '_innocent teenager_'. So he got off stock-free." I told her, trying to keep my voice low.

"Warren brought me to the trial because we were all there when James did it, but the Judge didn't believe us, she thought we were all drunks. But Warren's always _despised _James, why's he gone soft all of a sudden?"

My phone beeped, signalling I'd got a text.

_Sender: Adam_

_What's goin' on with Warren? Who's that guy with him?_

I quickly wrote a reply.

_To: Adam_

_It's Warren's half-brother. He caused a train crash 5 yrs ago. He shouldn't be here. Warren's gone soft. He's always hated James, 'cause the Judge didn't send him down. She thought James was innocent, but I and Warren were there. We saw it._

_K x_

**_Message sent._**

The text flashed across the screen.

* * *

><p>"And defending Mr. Trueman will be?" asked the Judge.<p>

"Sam Hartigan, sir," the lawyer told Mr. Hughes.

"Okay, we'll begin. Can I have Mr. Hartigan and Mr. Trueman up first please?" asked the Judge, who was rummaging through some papers on his desk, waiting for Sam to help Adam down to the front.

"Mr. Trueman, is it correct that exactly two weeks ago, Mr. Clements physically assaulted you? And also two weeks and four days since he also tried to murder you?" asked the Judge.

"Yeah, Warren planted a bomb in the ED staffroom, and it went off while I and his wife were still inside," Adam told him. I felt my cheeks blush, so I dipped my head, listening to what Adam was telling them.

"I and his wife work together, and we were both in the hospital when it went off. Luckily, we both got all the patients out before it went off," he told them, but I saw Warren fidgeting over in the other side of the courtroom.

"I OBJECT!" screamed Warren, and I stood up. "THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED, YOU LIAR!" he shouted.

"Mr. Clements. If you could please restrain yourself, and calm down. You can give your own statement once Mr. Trueman has finished. Now, carry on sir," said the Judge.

Warren sat down and shut up.

Nita tugged my arm and I also sat down, regretting what was about to happen.

"When I and Nurse Clements were trying to defuse the bomb, with help from the fire and rescue services, I requested that they would remove Staff Nurse Clements from the room, as I thought it would put her at risk also.

"A member of the crew entered the room and escorted her, leaving me to remove the bomb with the other crew. But I dropped the bomb, causing it to explode, and the staffroom also. Nurse Clements must've made her own way back into the hospital, not caring for her own safety, alerting the rescue crews to find us. Before they managed to find us, however, the ceiling collapsed on top of us, causing us both multiple injuries." Adam finished.

Sam stepped forward and asked, "May I bring Mrs. Kirsty Clements and Dr. Zoe Hanna to the stands please, your honour?"

The judge nodded, so I and Zoe made our way to the stands.

* * *

><p>"It'll be alright!" Zoe whispered, squeezing my hand.<p>

"Mrs. Clements was it true that you were there when the bomb was found?" asked the Judge, who was staring me in the face.

"Yes, your honour." I replied.

"And did you see the bomb, even if you weren't there when it actually exploded?" he asked, and again I replied with, "Yes, sir."

"Mr. Trueman tells us that you made your own way back into the building of your own accord. Is this true?"

"Yes, sir," I kept saying, to all the questions.

"Did you see the attack upon Dr. Trueman? Were you there in person?" he asked.

"No, sir. But I did see what happened through a live security camera; so I made my way down there with security. Then I realised the attacker was my husband." I explained, shooting a glance at my husband.

"Right. Dr. Hanna, anything to add?" the Judge asked Zoe.

"Yes, actually, your honour," she told him, I and Adam both shot her a look of confusion.

"Kirsty told me the day after the attack that she was domestically abused by her husband, Mr. Clements. She also told Adam, Dr. Trueman, the only other person she could trust," she told the Judge, Nita gasped from within the crowd, so did the rest of the team from work.

"Is this true, Mrs. Clements?" the Judge asked me, I looked at Adam, Nita, Warren and Zoe in turn.

"Yes, sir." I said, looking over towards Warren again, who was overcome with fury.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL THEM, YOU COW?" he yelled across the courtroom, standing up. James had to restrain him to stop Warren from running across to me and strangling me.

* * *

><p>"Right, I think we've come to a suitable decision," said the Judge, who banged his mallet on the table, demanding silence.<p>

"Warren Clements, you will receive a life sentence in jail, for domestic and physical abuse, also attempted murder." The Judge said, "Guards, if you would arrest Mr. Clements?"

"GET OFF ME, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'LL GET YOU ADAM TRUEMAN!" Warren yelled across the room, struggling against the grip of the guards. They threw him to the floor and restrained him there.

I burst into tears, Adam, Nita, Jay and Zoe rushed over to me.

"Get me out of here," I sobbed, turning my back on Warren. Zoe led me and Nita outside, and Jay helped Adam out also. "Let's go home," I told Nita, who was clinging onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, let's," Nita agreed. "Can Adam come too?" she asked, looking for her favourite doctor.

"Adam, do you want a lift?" I asked, looking at him and wiping my eyes.

"Yeah, thanks, give us a hand?" he asked, hobbling over to us. I grabbed his elbow, while Nita opened the passenger door. He slumped into the seat, and buckled himself up, which was considerably easier now we'd both had our casts off the week before.

"Love you," Adam whispered to me once I'd got into the car myself.

"I do too," I answered, smiling and beginning to lean in.

"I'm still here you know!" Nita said, breaking us up. We all burst into laughter. Now we could be a happy family.

All was well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, well I enjoyed writing that. KADAM! It's not over yet, though. More chapters to come! Ideas and reviews are much appreciated. **

**DennisDaMenace x**


	18. Better Than Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**A/N: Last time was Warren's trial, where he got arrested, YAY! Kirsty and Nita are safe now! But what will happen as a familiar face is admitted to the ED two weeks later? **

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

"Warren Clements, you will receive a life sentence in jail, for domestic and physical abuse, also attempted murder." The Judge said, "Guards, if you would arrest Mr. Clements?"

"Love you," Adam whispered to me once I'd got into the car myself.

"I do too," I answered, smiling and beginning to lean in.

"I'm still here you know!" Nita said, breaking us up. We all burst into laughter. Now we could be a happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

Warren had been arrested and been sentenced life in jail three hours earlier.

I was at Kirsty's again, and we were all sat at her dining table chatting about work and school.

Nita was talking about the exams which she had and how she was planning to '_fail in style_'. We were all laughing, and joking, like a real family.

"Will I be able to see dad? I mean from in jail?" Nita asked her mother.

"Nita, I'm not sure that's the thing we all want to be talk-" I began, but Kirsty interrupted me.

"Once all this has died down, we can arrange something. But I want to file for a divorce soon. You can still see him after that; he'll still be your dad, but not my husband. That's all." Kirsty explained.

_This might be my chance!_ I thought to myself, mustering up the courage to say what's on my mind.

"Nita, could you give me and your mum some time alone, please?" I asked, giving her the 'puppy eyed' look.

"Sure, I'll go to bed," she yawned, getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Kirsty?" I asked, looking at her beautiful eyes.

"Yep?" she replied, clearing away the plates from dinner.

"You know at the ED when we were talking about maybe giving us a go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I know where this is going, but carry on…" she said, smiling slightly.

"Do you wanna go out sometime this week? Like on a date maybe?" I said, going a little red, trying to get my point across.

"I'd like that Adam, yeah!" she said, hugging me. "Come on, you. It's ten 'o' clock. Do you wanna sleep in my room? I'll sleep down here."

"No! Come on, we'll share. I don't bite!" I laughed. She smiled, leading me up the stairs to her bedroom.

She got changed in the bathroom, and she lent me some of Warren's old pyjamas, and we collapsed on the bed.

Her head resting on my chest, she quickly drifted off to sleep. I kissed her forehead, and lay back into my pillow. Closing my eyes, I dreamt of what life might be like in the future.

* * *

><p><em>The stars lean down to kiss you<br>And I lie awake and miss you  
>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere<em>

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
>But it's not the same without you<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad  
>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<br>'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
>Are right where yours fit perfectly<em>

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
>I'll sit on the front porch all night<br>Waist-deep in thought because  
>When I think of you I don't feel so alone<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~~Two Weeks Later~~<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>WarrenPOV<strong>

Adam, the bastard; that, Zoe whatsherface; and my 'wife', just got me a life sentence in jail.

They've got another thing coming if they think I'm not going down without a fight…

"Lunch!" the warden said, unlocking my cell and leading me down the small corridor into the mess hall.

A new guy, who they called 'Eddie', walked into my shoulder as he was being led the other way.

"Watch where you're goin'!" I shouted after him, punching him in the arm.

He swung his fist at my face, hitting my jaw, and knocking me to the floor, smashing my head on the floor. I felt immensely dizzy, and I had a massive pain on my jaw.

Drifting into unconsciousness, I heard my warden say, "Holby City ED? We're bringing in Warren Clements, can you alert security and tell them that…"

The blackness swooped over me in an instant, taking over my body.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

"Staff meeting, now!" said Mr. Jordan, ushering us all into the staffroom.

"We've got incoming from the Holby Prison. There will be a guard with the prisoner at all times, and will be secured to him. The restraints will only be removed if absolutely necessary. Kirsty and Adam, can I have a quick word?" asked Mr. Jordan, clearing everyone out, leaving the three of us alone.

"Kirsty, the officers at the station say that it's Warren Clements on the way, with heavy concussion and suspected broken jaw, do you still want to treat him? Adam?" he asked us both.

I looked at Adam, his face went totally white. I nodded, "Yeah, I'll treat him, he knows not to try anything while there's police in the room," I told him.

"Sure," Adam gulped, "Come on, Kirst," he said, leading us out of the staffroom.

"Are you gonna be alright with him Adam?" I asked, stopping him.

"Yeah, two weeks, he'd have probably forgotten all about it," he smiled, clutching my hand in his and squeezing it.

"Let's do this," I said, facing the ED doors, waiting for them to crash open at any minute.

Right on cue, Polly and Dixie smashed the doors open, revealing my unconscious 'husband'.

* * *

><p>"Warren Clements, GCS 4, BP 130 over 90, large head wound and possible broken jaw. This is officer Clarkson, Warren's warden," Polly informed us.<p>

"RESUS 2, please," said Adam, who was directing the trolley with a slight limp, after having his leg cast off the Wednesday before.

"On three, lift," said Polly, as we lifted Warren across onto the bed.

"Good luck, he kept muttering things in his sleep like, 'I'm gonna get yer', and 'stay away from my wife you bastard'," she warned, raising her eyebrows. "The officers reckon he's gone barmy, I think he wants revenge,"

"To me he's the lowest of the low. A drunken sod, who can't keep his temper," I told her, rubbing my shoulder and shuddering at the thought of what it used to be like.

I responded to Adam and Tess' instructions while avoiding looking at Warren as much as I could.

Finally, after an hour of working, Warren was fully awake and was stable. The Police officer who was guarding him seemed to need the restroom, so Adam had another member watch Warren while the other man went to the bathroom.

Warren seemed rather happy that the other guard had gone.

"Security!" Lenny shouted, looking for a policeman.

"Stay here," Adam warned, running outside to see what all the fuss was about.

I walked over to Warren to change his bandage on his head but he grabbed my arm, and chained the spare hand cuff to my wrist.

"Adam-" I tried to shout, but Warren's hand covered my mouth, before I could finish my plea.

He uncuffed his other hand, immediately swapping his hand for mine. He stood up, grabbing a scalpel, and holding it to my throat.

I winced as the cold metal was pressed against my skin, almost drawing blood, but not enough pressure to suffocate me.

"One step closer, Adam Trueman or any of you, and I use this!" Warren shouted, making all the heads outside the door turn to face us.

"Kirsty!" Adam shouted, but I shook my head, warning him not to come any closer.

"Adam, don't give him what he wants!" I said, struggling against the knife that was pressed against my neck.

I suddenly moved my head, causing the scalpel to cut my neck open, making me loose vast amounts of blood every minute that passed.

My head became heavier, and started drooping. Warren let me go, letting me collapse to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliff-hanger! So what do you think is gonna happen to Kirsty and Warren? I'm gonna post the next bit either Friday or Saturday. Depends if I have homework...**

**Please can you give any reviews, or feedback, that'd be great? Reviews make me write better!**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	19. Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**A/N: Warren was holding Kirsty hostage last time, now she's unconscious and barely alive, :/ What can Adam do to save her, or will it be too late?**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

I walked over to Warren to change his bandage on his head but he grabbed my arm, and chained the spare hand cuff to my wrist.

"Adam-" I tried to shout, but Warren's hand covered my mouth, before I could finish my plea.

He uncuffed his other hand, immediately swapping his hand for mine. He stood up, grabbing a scalpel, and holding it to my throat.

I winced as the cold metal was pressed against my skin, almost drawing blood, but not enough pressure to suffocate me.

"One step closer, Adam Trueman or any of you, and I use this!" Warren shouted, making all the heads outside the door turn to face us.

"Kirsty!" Adam shouted, but I shook my head.

"Adam, don't give him what he wants!" I said, struggling against the knife that was pressed against my neck.

I suddenly moved my head, causing the scalpel to cut my neck open, making me loose vast amounts of blood every minute that passed.

My head became heavier, and started drooping. Warren let me go, allowing me collapse to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

I knew something was wrong as soon as I left RESUS.

Warren had hold of Kirsty by the throat, and was holding a scalpel.

"Kirsty!" I yelled, but she shook her head.

"Don't give him what he wants!" she warned, struggling against Warren's grip.

Her head jerked to the left, allowing Warren to drag the knife along her neck. He held her there for a few moments, letting the blood slide down her neck as I stood there, helpless.

Warren let Kirsty fall to the floor before taunting me. "Come and save your princess, Charming!"

"Why don't you save your lover?" he asked, sneering and stepping closer.

"Can you let her live? Just once?" I asked, checking Kirsty's pulse. Weak and thready, she'd lost a lot of blood and needed a transfer.

"Get out of my way, Warren!" I yelled, rising to my feet. "I need to treat her, else she'll die," I told him.

"No, if I can't have her, then neither can you!" he choked, staggering slightly. The blow to his head obviously made Warren dizzy, and he was starting to lose his balance.

"You're exhausted. You can't keep this up for much longer, Warren," I told him, reaching out, waiting for him to give me the scalpel.

"Sod off back to your office and do some paperwork," he said, lunging for me, but I dodged his fist, and he toppled to the floor.

"Can I get some help?" I asked, pinning Warren to the floor, who was semi-conscious.

The security man who was handcuffed to Warren in the first place ran in and arrested him again.

* * *

><p>I went back over to Kirsty, her body sprawled over the floor, helplessly. I knelt down on one knee, and picked her up as I had done a year ago after her accidental overdose.<p>

"Tess, with me next door, Lenny chase bloods, I want four pints of A Positive, Jay, Zoe and Nick with me please!" I instructed, and everyone followed me, cradling Kirsty close to my chest.

I kicked the doors open and ran in, placing Kirsty on the bed. Checking for a pulse again, I found none.

Tess walked over to me, and noticed the horrified look on my face.

"No pulse, get her on the machine, NOW!" I yelled, commanding my team, determined not to lose her.

I placed the Blood Pressure monitor clip onto her finger and turned the machine on.

No output. There was a single pitched note, buzzing through the air. I grabbed the defribulator, and asked Tess to take off her scrub top.

I placed the jell-pads onto her chest and charged up the clamps.

"Stand clear," warned Nick, "Shocking," he said, waiting for feedback from the machine.

"Come on Kirsty!" I yelled, preparing to shock her again. The same happened, her lifeless body shook as the electric pulse flowed through her.

"One more, come on!" I said, charging the clamps again and shocking her.

Nothing.

Tears flooded from my eyes, and I started chest compressions. "COME ON!" I shouted, beating her chest to try to start her heart again.

"Lenny!" Nick said, "Get the blood in her now," he told the Doctor who'd just arrived with the blood that may go to waste if we didn't get Kirsty's heart working again.

I bent my head over her's and started mouth-to-mouth. Breathing in deeply, I gave her a huge lung-full of oxygen, hoping she'd respond somehow.

Lenny had the blood in her now, and the colour was slowly returning to her white face.

There was a sudden gasp, and she was back with us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You really think I'd kill Kirsty and let Warren get his way? She's alive! :)**

**Well, any ideas or reviews are welcome, and thanks to you if you've stuck with this story till now...**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	20. Very Important Nurse

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**A/N: Warren got sent back to prison after he slit Kirsty's throat, and you thought I'd kill her! Anyway, now we can see everyone's reactions to what happened earlier that day.**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I love anyone who has faved me, not really, but you get the gist... Keep 'em coming? Ta x **

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

"Come on Kirsty!" I yelled, preparing to shock her again. The same happened, her lifeless body shook as the electric pulse flowed through her.

"One more, come on!" I said, charging the clamps again and shocking her.

Nothing.

Tears flooded from my eyes, and I started chest compressions. "COME ON!" I shouted, beating her chest to try to start her heart again.

"Lenny!" Nick said, "Get the blood in her now," he told the Doctor who'd just arrived with the blood that may go to waste if we didn't get Kirsty's heart working again.

I bent my head over her's and started mouth-to-mouth. Breathing in deeply, I gave her a huge lung-full of oxygen, hoping she'd respond somehow.

Lenny had the blood in her now, and the colour was slowly returning to her white face.

There was a sudden gasp, and she was back with us.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

The last memory I had was of Adam by the door, and my husband holding me hostage at knife-point. He slit my throat, and left me to die, not letting Adam treat me.

I was now in cubicles, so that Adam and Tess could monitor me, not letting me leave until they thought everything was okay. My neck was bandaged and I had wires in me, sticking out all over the place.

Adam now made frequent visits, checking up on me. He'd arranged Warren's mother, Kathy, to bring Nita from school, sending a note to the school warning them about me and her dad.

On his most recent visit, Adam brought me a huge bouquet of flowers and the other members of the staff got me an enormous box of chocolates, which Adam wouldn't let me touch them because of my throat. He said, "Your throat's too delicate, you're likely to re-open the wound if you eat hard food."

But I was so hungry! I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday, I skipped it this morning and been unconscious for the better half of today.

I asked Jay on his next pop-in if he would make me a chicken soup, after practically begging Tess, who thought it perfectly fine. Adam was just being precautious, as always.

Jay brought me the soup and today's paper, also a snippet of the article three weeks back of me and Adam, which he pinned on the wall next to my head. He'd also made a sign for my cubicle, reading, 'V.I.N – Very Important Nurse, Not to be disturbed – only by handsome doctors, e.g. Adam Trueman.' That earned him a slap.

He walked out of the cubicle with a huge red mark on his arm, where my hand had 'accidentally slipped', according to me...

Adam went out of his way to make sure I was alright, comfortable and safe. He brought my pills, water and sat there telling me his side of the story as I drifted off to sleep. I felt his hand in mine as I was dreaming.

* * *

><p><em>It's breakfast time, Nita is sitting on the table reading '<em>Girl Talk_' and I was sipping a cup of coffee. Adam walked down the stairs in his pyjamas, as usual, and greeted me with a passionate kiss. As his lips met mine, I no longer felt the feeling I had when I was with Warren. I and Adam were happily married, and Nita was his step-daughter, but she said he was more of a dad than Warren ever was. Adam_ swore on his life_ that he would _never_ hurt us, and never leave me. Everything felt normal. _

* * *

><p>Polly, Jeff and Dixie visited me later that day, once I'd woken from my dream. Polly gave me a white teddy bear holding a heart which said, '<em>Get well beary soon!' <em>and Jeff and Dixie gave me a card.

Nick, Zoe and Tess had gotten me cards, all reading more or less the same thing. '_Get well soon_,' or, '_Sorry_,' it's so annoying how people can show so much sympathy.

Adam had contacted Holby Police Station, telling them not to bring Warren here again, because of what happened, and surprisingly they agreed.

Ten minutes after told me this, Jay came in, saying I had a visitor.

* * *

><p>"Nita!" I cried, and she rushed over and hugged me, squeezing all the air out of my lungs.<p>

"What happened? Are you alright?" she asked all at once.

"Your dad, sweetheart... That's what happened. Once I'm well enough for Adam and Mr. Jordan to discharge me, I'm getting divorced, whether Warren likes it or not," I told her, clutching both her hands in mine.

"Calm down, Nita," said Kathy, emerging from behind the curtain and placing her hands on Nita's shoulders.

"How are you Kirsty? I'm sorry for what Warren did; Dr. Trueman filled me in outside when we arrived." Kathy asked, and apologizing for her son's erratic behaviour.

"I'm okay, and it's okay; he can't hurt me from where he is now," I told her, shuddering.

"Well, get well soon. And, err. I'll see you later," she said, patting me on the shoulder, and leaving me and Nita alone.

"Behave, you," she smiled, nodding towards Nita, "Do you want to sleepover mine, you don't wanna be home alone?" she asked the young teen perching on my bed.

"Sure, mum will you be alright here?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Jay and Adam will keep me company!" I said, hugging Nita and smiling at Kathy. "You go home and pack some clothes; you've got your key haven't you?" I asked Nita.

"Yes mum," she cringed, rolling her eyes, smiling.

"Good, well off you go," I said, giving her another hug and kissing her cheek.

They both left, and I drifted off to sleep again, dreaming of Adam and all my friends here now that I had decided to get divorced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? I know Kathy may be a little OOC, but Jay was still as cocky!**

**Please keep the reviews coming, and I'll try and get the next part up by the end of the week, because I've no rehearsals this week.**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	21. Road To Recovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**A/N: Last time, Kirsty started her recovery in Holby ED, and is monitored by Adam every few minutes. Kathy brought Nita to the hospital, and Nita's staying with her grandma, while Kirsty is recuperating in the ED. **

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>Kirsty's Dream ~~~<strong>

_It's breakfast time, Nita is sitting on the table reading '_Girl Talk_' and I was sipping a cup of coffee. Adam walked down the stairs in his pyjamas, as usual, and greeted me with a passionate kiss. As his lips met mine, I no longer felt the feeling I had when I was with Warren. I and Adam were happily married, and Nita was his step-daughter, but she said he was more of a dad than Warren ever was. Adam_ swore on his life_ that he would _never_ hurt us, and never leave me. Everything felt normal. _

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

"Behave, you," Kathy smiled, nodding towards Nita, "Do you want to sleepover mine, you don't wanna be home alone?" she asked the young teen perching on my bed.

"Sure, mum will you be alright here?" Nita asked me.

"Yeah, Jay and Adam will keep me company!" I said, hugging Nita and smiling at Kathy. "You go home and pack some clothes; you've got your key haven't you?" I asked Nita.

"Yes mum," she cringed, rolling her eyes, smiling.

"Good, well off you go," I said, giving her another hug and kissing her cheek.

They both left, and I drifted off to sleep again, dreaming of Adam and all my friends here now that I had decided to get divorced.

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

Kirsty's mother-in-law had brought her granddaughter to see Kirsty about three hours ago, and Kirsty was now asleep in her bed in cubicles.

Jay, Tess and I kept checking up on her, just to see how she was getting on. I sat with her on my breaks, and when she was awake, I'd tell her how we'd make it right.

Her curly hair was a right mess, and I shifted a few of the curls out of her face. She was sturring in her sleep, and I expected that she was having a nightmare of sorts.

I got onto the small bed with her, and held her close, rocking her slightly.

"Hush, it's only a nightmare. It's not real," I told her as she woke suddenly, shivering slightly.

"It's so real, though!" she sobbed into my chest.

"Yeah, but he's not gonna hurt you now? Is he?" I asked, and she nodded her head.

She seemed okay to come home now, so I asked Mr. Jordan, who gave her the once-over, and decided she would be okay staying with me for the time-being.

* * *

><p>"Can we go to my house first, to get a few clothes?" Kirsty asked, once we were on the way out of the ED. I assumed she wouldn't want to go back there for a few days, and I was right. I'd take my holiday a few weeks early, get Lenny or Ruth to cover for me, and I'd look after Kirsty at mine.<p>

"Sure," I said, helping her into my car and buckling the seatbelt.

I got into my side of the car and drove out of my parking space, and onto the main road.

We pulled up outside Kirsty's house and I helped her out. She opened the door, and we went into the house.

She immediately went up the stairs and got a few things, packed them in a little gym bag and brought them downstairs. She made me a cup of tea, which I denied, but once she'd made it, she thrust the cup into my hands.

"Drink up," she said, sipping from her mug, the steam rising and warming her face. She needed rest, you could tell. The whole thing about the abuse and her husband had obviously tired her out, and kept drifting off on the breakfast table.

"Come on, Kirst. Let's get you home," I told her, picking her bags up and leading her out the door, locking it behind us.

* * *

><p>We drove around to mine in about five minutes, due to my fast and 'dangerous' driving, according to Kirsty.<p>

After I'd nearly scared her half to death with my terrible driving, I showed her to my bedroom, dumped her things in one of my drawers and helped her into bed.

She buried her head into the pillow, and fell asleep. I walked out of the room, turning the light off at the same time and plodded down the stairs.

Walking into the living room I sat on the sofa, turned the TV on and flicked through the channels until I found 'Hit 40 UK'. Listening to the tracks, I moved to the kitchen where I made a coffee. Thinking about how I'd manage to get Kirsty and Nita through all of this, I thought that I'd be a better dad to Nita than Warren ever was.

I hope that she'd accept that I want to help her, and that she'd let me help her and her mother. I want to be there for them both, and when Kirsty or Nita need me I won't leave them.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

_Lying in bed I felt paralysed. Warren and Nita were laughing at me, trying to get up. I saw Jay, Zoe and Adam there as well. Jay and Zoe shared the same looks as Warren and Nita. _

_Adam was shouting at me. "You really think I'd marry _you?_" he laughed. I shook my head, trying to shake the image out of my head. I tried to scream. No sound emerged from my lips, I was helpless._

_The tears streamed down my face, I heard shouts of, "You're a worthless cow!" from Warren. _

_"I can't believe that I'd helped you all the times at work and you'd done nothing in return, selfish bitch!" from Jay, which made me cry even harder. Jay had been there for me when it mattered, and he was right; I'd done _nothing_ for him._

_Nita was screaming, "You're a totally worthless mother! You can't even look after yourself!" _

_Warren was the worst. "You wanted rid of me when you found out I had muscular dystrophy, wanted to go to _Adam_," he said, peering over me and pinning me onto the bed._

_"Get off me!" I tried to scream, but a feeble whisper came out instead. Warren simply laughed and punched me in the jaw. I saw all of them flinch at the sound of flesh meeting flesh, but then continued jeering at me._

_"Adam, help. Help!" I said, falling into a deep sleep..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, I'm so mean for leaving it there! I'll try and get the next chapter up by Thursday or Friday, but it really depends if I can be bothered...**

**Hoped you liked it, any ideas or feedback, please review. See you soon...**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	22. Kissing it Better

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**A/N: Last time: Kirsty and Nita are now staying at Adam's house, and Kirsty's having a nightmare. What will happen?**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

_Lying in bed I felt paralysed. Warren and Nita were laughing at me, trying to get up. I saw Jay, Zoe and Adam there as well. Jay and Zoe shared the same looks as Warren and Nita. _

_Adam was shouting at me. "You really think I'd marry _you?_" he laughed. I shook my head, trying to shake the image out of my head. I tried to scream. No sound emerged from my lips, I was helpless._

_The tears streamed down my face, I heard shouts of, "You're a worthless cow!" from Warren. _

_"I can't believe that I'd helped you all the times at work and you'd done nothing in return, selfish bitch!" from Jay, which made me cry even harder. Jay had been there for me when it mattered, and he was right; I'd done _nothing_ for him._

_Nita was screaming, "You're a totally worthless mother! You can't even look after yourself!" _

_Warren was the worst. "You wanted rid of me when you found out I had muscular dystrophy, wanted to go to _Adam_," he said, peering over me and pinning me onto the bed._

_"Get off me!" I tried to scream, but a feeble whisper came out instead. Warren simply laughed and punched me in the jaw. I saw all of them flinch at the sound of flesh meeting flesh, but then continued jeering at me._

_"Adam, help. Help!" I said, falling into a deep sleep..._

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

I was watching/listening 'Hit 40 UK' when I heard Kirsty screaming from upstairs. I ran up to her, taking two at a time.

I burst through the door, and rushed over to her.

"No, help me, Adam! Don't stand there, please help me!" she said, with her knees up too her chest and was rocking slowly.

"Kirsty, KIRSTY! It's me, Adam. You're safe. Come on!" I said, trying to snap her out of her trance by shaking her shoulders and tapping the side of her face gently.

"Kirsty, wake up, come on!"

She awoke suddenly and I pulled her to my chest, holding her as she sobbed gently.

"Shush, you're okay now, hey?" I asked, making her cry harder.

"Warren, Nita, Zoe, Jay and you were there. You were shouting at me. Warren hit me, I... I couldn't move..." she sobbed.

"Now, I would _never _shout at you, ever. Do you hear me? Never," I told Kirsty, rocking her slowly.

"Let's go downstairs, I'll make tea?" I asked. She simply nodded as she stood up. I held her hand as we went downstairs, leading her and making sure she didn't trip or fall.

* * *

><p>Once we were in the kitchen I put the kettle on again and waited for it to boil. Kirsty was sat on a chair, her head in her hands, and sobbing gently.<p>

I put the teabags in the cups, walked over to Kirsty and took her in my arms again, letting her cry into my shoulder.

"Come on, babe. You'll be alright. I'll help you and Nita through this, okay?" I asked and she weakly nodded her head.

"Good," I smiled, handing her a mug of tea.

"Thanks, Adam," she said sipping from her cup slowly, being careful not to burn her mouth on the hot liquid.

"I really love the fact that you're going through so much trouble to try and help me, but there's really no need, I can manage." Kirsty explained.

"No offence, Kirst, but you're a mess! There's no way you're gonna be able to look after Nita or yourself on your own! Do you know how scary this must be for Nita? Seeing her mother in this state and her dad has just been sentenced life in prison!" I informed her, putting my cup down so I didn't drop or break it.

"Adam, that's none of your business, I and Nita can cope perfectly fine without ... Who am I kidding? I'm a wreck!" she said, collapsing into another set of tears.

I walked over to her, placed my hands on her shoulders and made her look at me. Her eyes were all puffy and red, the miniscule amount that she put on this morning had smudged her face, and her amazing brown eyes were all bloodshot.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said, Kirsty, but we need to sort this out. Do you and Nita want to stay around here after this weekend?" I asked, wiping the tears from her eyes with my fore-finger.

"Sure, thank you, Adam," she sniffed.

"At work, I sometimes wonder if it's you under the web of lies you seemed to spin and get everyone tangled up in, before all this. One way or another, you seemed to get everyone to believe you. But I don't," I said.

"I've seen your life, and I know all your secrets, all your memories. You can't lie to me. We're too close for that to happen anymore. Because I love you, Kirsty, and I know that you do to." I told her, looking into her eyes, smiling.

"And I love you too, Adam Trueman," she said, her lips meeting mine, and it felt like heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, cute little bit of romance for you there, and I'll get round to the divorce-y thing sooner or later. **

**Please review... they take me to my happy place... :)**

**P.S. If you want a few sneak-peeks to any future stories or chapters off me, then follow me on Twitter – KDennisDaMenace – hope to see you there :)**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	23. Papers and Pens

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company).**

**A/N: Last time: Kirsty and Nita are now staying at Adam's house, and Kirsty's had a nightmare. Kirsty has her mind set on divorcing Warren. When the solicitor comes to Adam's house will he co-operate?**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

"Come on, babe. You'll be alright. I'll help you and Nita through this, okay?" I asked and she weakly nodded her head.

"No offence, Kirst, but you're a mess! There's no way you're gonna be able to look after Nita or yourself on your own! Do you know how scary this must be for Nita? Seeing her mother in this state and her dad has just been sentenced life in prison!" I informed her, putting my cup down so I didn't drop or break it.

"Adam, that's none of your business, I and Nita can cope perfectly fine without ... Who am I kidding? I'm a wreck!" she said, collapsing into another set of tears.

I walked over to her, placed my hands on her shoulders and made her look at me. Her eyes were all puffy and red, the miniscule amount that she put on this morning had smudged her face, and her amazing brown eyes were all bloodshot.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said, Kirsty, but we need to sort this out. Do you and Nita want to stay around here after this weekend?" I asked, wiping the tears from her eyes with my fore-finger.

"At work, I sometimes wonder if it's you under the web of lies you seemed to spin and get everyone tangled up in, before all this. One way or another, you seemed to get everyone to believe you. But I don't," I said.

"I've seen your life, and I know all your secrets, all your memories. You can't lie to me. We're too close for that to happen anymore. Because I love you, Kirsty, and I know that you do to." I told her, looking into her eyes, smiling.

"And I love you too, Adam Trueman," she said, her lips meeting mine, and it felt like heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

This morning I truly felt that we, I and Nita, were going to be okay.

I told a solicitor that I wanted a divorce, and he was coming round Adam's house in about half an hour. Adam had made me stay with him for the weekend and now Nita was back from Kathy's.

"Will the solicitor file the divorce today?" asked Nita, who had just appeared out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"No, he wants a statement and some papers signing today, and then he'll see your father. He'll do the same with him, I think," I told her, ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Don't stress, mum!" she smiled, hugging me.

"Sure," I sighed, and the doorbell rang. The solicitor was fifteen minutes early.

Adam made his way down the stairs as I made my way towards the door. I smoothed my jacket down and fixed my hair, opened the door and greeted the smartly dressed man who stood at my best-friend's door.

"Hi," I said, gesturing for the man to enter.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Clements I presume?" he said, his posh accent ringing through the air.

"Please, call me Kirsty, I intend to divorce the man you and other people may call my husband," I told him, leading him through to the sitting room where Nita was sat on the sofa.

"My name is Scott Avery, and I will hopefully help you to successfully divorce Mr. Clements," Scott said, now becoming friendlier, and dropping his stupid accent.

"What was with the accent?" I asked, moving my way to the sofa, motioning for him to join me.

"Part of the job description, but don't tell anyone!" he chuckled, putting his enormous brief case down.

"Right," I said, smiling back. Adam walked into the kitchen now, and asked if we wanted drinks.

"Mr. Avery? What would you like?" Adam asked, "Tea, coffee or lemonade?" he said, getting three cups out of the cupboard.

"Tea, please. And call me Scott," Scott told Adam, who nodded and put the kettle on.

"Today Kirsty, I need you to fill out a few forms for me, and we'll go over when's the best time you can get to court. Alright?" he asked me, showing me the forms and the small calendar he had inside the folder.

"God, you're organised," Adam said, peering over Scott's shoulder. "My office is usually a tip," he laughed, smiling at me.

I coughed, and Adam noticed. He quickly took Nita upstairs for, 'Family Bonding', as he called it. I really knew it was just him helping her with biology and chemistry homework, over watching Harry Potter.

"Well, let's get on with it then?" Scott said, removing a pen from his blazer jacket.

* * *

><p>Scott had me signing papers for about fifteen minutes, and my hand was starting to cramp up. He handed me the final paper, and I signed everywhere he pointed his finger to. I nodded in response to all the questions, apart from the time when he asked, "Why do you want to divorce Mr. Clements exactly?"<p>

"To be honest," I began, inhaling. "He tried to murder my best-friend, Adam, and he physically abuses- _Abused_ me." I told him, correcting myself, putting the emphasis on the past tense verb.

"Okay, was this mentioned in the court trial he had a few weeks back?" Scott asked.

I nodded in agreement, "He got life for it. Attempted murder, physical and domestic abuse." I said, crossing off the sentences on three fingers.

"Oh, well. This should get us a better result in court then. I would like you to prepare a statement and maybe your daughter could say a few words?" he asked, looking at the sheet that said I had a teenage daughter.

"No, I do _not_ want her involved. She already hates me enough as it is," I said, looking at my lap.

"Surely she doesn't think that of you? You're her mother for crying out loud!" he said, placing his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Well, I'll get these sent off to the court rooms and I'll visit Mr. Clements in prison. If he chooses not to turn up at court, we'll win this for sure. If he's there and argues good enough, we'll have to see what the judge says. He or she'll have the details of his last trial, and they will have to decide off that and the statements that are given." Scott said, pausing to breathe.

"Right, that's all for today, I'll leave my card, if you want to e-mail or call me; it's all on the card," he said, handing me a small piece of paper, which I placed onto the coffee table.

I showed Scott the door, and he bid me goodbye.

"See you in a few weeks then, Kirsty," he said, turning to leave.

"Thanks, Scott," I said, waving to him. He waved back, then got into his car and drove off.

I shut Adam's front door, walked back into the sitting room and collapsed onto the sofa. God this had been a long day and it was only three 'o' clock...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's all you're gonna get for a while. I should post a few little bits 'n' bobs over the next two weeks, but I'm not gonna have enough spare time to write this one. **

**Reviews and ideas are welcome, they make me smile. Maybe virtual jammy dodgers or jelly babies for those who review :)**

**DennisDaMenace x **


	24. Roses and Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company). I also don't own Cascada's _Every Time We Touch._**

**A/N: Yesterday, or the day before, we saw Kirsty's solicitor, Scott, helping her to get divorced. Now, will Adam and Nita support her and her case through all this?**

**P.S. I really don't know what actual colours Kirsty and Adam's eyes are, but I think they're both brown. I don't know. **

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

Scott, the solicitor, had me signing papers for about fifteen minutes, and my hand was starting to cramp up. He handed me the final paper, and I signed everywhere he pointed his finger to. I nodded in response to all the questions, apart from the time when he asked, "Why do you want to divorce Mr. Clements exactly?"

"To be honest," I began, inhaling. "He tried to murder my best-friend, Adam, and he physically abuses- _Abused_ me." I told him, correcting myself, putting the emphasis on the past tense verb.

"Okay, was this mentioned in the court trial he had a few weeks back?" Scott asked.

I nodded in agreement, "He got life for it. Attempted murder, physical and domestic abuse." I said, crossing off the sentences on three fingers.

"Oh, well. This should get us a better result in court then. I would like you to prepare a statement and maybe your daughter could say a few words?" he asked, looking at the sheet that said I had a teenage daughter.

"No, I do _not_ want her involved. She already hates me enough as it is," I said, looking at my lap.

"Surely she doesn't think that of you? You're her mother for crying out loud!" he said, placing his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Well, I'll get these sent off to the court rooms and I'll visit Mr. Clements in prison. If he chooses not to turn up at court, we'll win this for sure. If he's there and argues good enough, we'll have to see what the judge says. He or she'll have the details of his last trial, and they will have to decide off that and the statements that are given." Scott said, pausing to take his arm off my shoulder.

"Right, that's all for today, I'll leave my card, if you want to e-mail or call me; it's all on the card," he said, handing me a small piece of paper, which I placed onto the coffee table.

I showed Scott the door, and he bid me goodbye.

"See you in a few weeks then, Kirsty," he said, turning to leave.

"Thanks, Scott," I said, waving to him. He waved back, then got into his car and drove off.

I shut Adam's front door, walked back into the sitting room and collapsed onto the sofa. God this had been a long day and it was only three 'o' clock...

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

I was watching Harry a movie with Nita, when I heard the door downstairs shut. I assumed that Scott had gone home now, and Kirsty was downstairs.

I walked down the stairs, carrying the empty mug that I had made tea in earlier, and put it in the kitchen.

I flicked the radio on and Signal 1 was playing quietly in the background. The radio played one of my favourite songs, _Every Time We Touch_, by Cascada, as I sat down next to Kirsty.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall.<em>

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?  
>Need you by my side.<em>

* * *

><p>Kirsty broke the silence. "I've always liked this song," she smiled.<p>

"Yeah, it's one of my favourites," I said. She looked tired; her eyelids started drooping over her brown eyes. "Kirsty, it you're tired, then go to sleep, I'll make Nita's tea. You've been up since, I don't know, five this morning?

"Will you Adam?" I nodded. "Thank you," she said, flinging her arms around my neck, and kissing my cheek.

She quickly got up and walked into the kitchen, turned the radio off and walked upstairs.

I smiled to myself and got up again, walked into the kitchen myself, and put the kettle on. I looked around, out the window, in the sitting room and into the hall. Before this house always looked empty, but with Kirsty and Nita here, they made me feel complete. If I and Kirsty get together, I'll be a better father to Nita than Warren ever was.

I paced over to the fridge, to get out the milk, and I saw a note. It read:

_To Adam, thanks for letting me and Nita stay here. We'll be going in a few days. I went shopping the other day, and got a few things for you. I got some flowers as a 'thank you' present, hope you like them,_

I looked across at the window ledge, and there was a vase, indeed, full of red and white roses.

_Yes, they may be expensive, but, you're worth it. Thanks for helping me through this, and I really hope that you're the one for me. _

_Kirsty x._

I put the note back onto the table and reached into one of the drawers in the cupboard. My mother's engagement ring was in a little red velvet box; I picked it up and ran up the stairs.

My heart was in my mouth, and I burst through Nita's temporary bedroom door. Looking around the room for her, I got down on one knee and said, "Kirsty, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, I'm so mean for leaving it there, but I thought that the little note that Kirsty left for Adam was really cute, and it made him think, '_You're The One' _**

**I really didn't plan the title name propping up there, but I'm absolutely shattered, writing this at half ten and I can't even think straight...**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, any ideas are welcome, and that's all really...**

**DennisDaMenace x (_Bye Peeps :))_**


	25. Brick By Boring Brick

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, or anything else you recognize. I'm not the BBC (British Broadcasting Company). I also don't own Paramore's _Brick by Boring Brick_. **

**A/N: Last time: Adam proposed to Kirsty! :) SPAZ! Ahem... But, will everything go to plan as Adam thought it would?**

**DennisDaMenace x**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

I sat there, dumb-struck, not knowing what to say. Nita made a little squeal of delight, and I was shocked at the beauty of the small ring that Adam held in front of me. It had a small diamond incrusted in the rim and it was silver.

"Adam, I don't know what to say!" I said, admiring the ring further.

"Kirsty, the note you left downstairs. It woke me up, really," Adam laughed. "I'll make sure that I'm here for you and Nita. I'll get us through this," he said.

"Yes, Adam. Yeah, thank you," I said, pulling him up by the arm. His eyes met mine; he reached for my hand, placed the beautiful ring onto my finger and kissed me.

"I love you," he said, pulling away.

"I love you too, Adam. Wait," I said, the thought suddenly dawning on me.

"What?" he asked, his facial expressions changing slightly.

"The wedding; when are we having the party? What about all the guests?" I said, each idea crossing my mind at the same time.

"Typical Kirsty," Adam laughed, and Nita agreed, nodding her head and smiling.

"I'll sort all the arrangements out, and Nita can be bride's-maid." He said helping Nita up, who didn't seem overly happy about the idea, but played along anyway.

"Great! No, it's cool, Adam," she said, hugging him tightly.

"If we want to get the wedding out of the way before the court case, we'll have to have it in about three weeks, Adam," I explained, turning to hug Nita as she opened her arms to accept me.

"Don't worry! I'll get all this sorted." He said, "Do you want me to ask Zoe and Jay to help out?" he asked, I looked at him in a pleading way, as if to say, '_Yes please!_'

Adam smiled, and pulled me into a hug, Nita too. I smiled against Adam's chest, '_This is perfect,_' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>Adam led me down the stairs, and we both sat down on the sofa, watching TV. It must've been about 11:30 at night, so Nita would have gone to sleep. I buried my head further into Adam's chest, and felt him press his lips against my head.<p>

I closed my eyes and started dropping off to sleep. This day was the best of my life. I felt safe knowing that Adam would protect me from Warren, and if he ever came near us again, Adam said that he'd kill him. _But that's Adam_, I chuckled to myself.

"Kirsty, are you awake?" I heard him ask me.

"Hmm? Yep," I mumbled, but keeping my eyes shut.

"Come on, it's one in the morning, can we go to bed?" he wined, playing with a lock of my hair.

"Give over," I laughed, playfully tapping his hand away. I shuffled my legs off the sofa and stood up. I gave Adam a few seconds to stand up, took him by the hand and led him up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>NitaPOV<strong>

I can't believe that Mum and Adam are getting married. I mean; I don't mind Adam, but I bet he thinks that he's gonna replace Dad.

That's not gonna happen.

I'm not all of a sudden going to start calling Adam 'Dad'. He might think he's Mr. Perfect, but he won't be what Dad was.

Dad might've gotten angry or shouted or hit Mum sometimes, but she'd deserved it. I hate her for thinking that Adam's gonna replace him.

I hate taking sides, and I can't decide who to trust at the moment. Dad said that he'd never hurt me, but just before he was arrested, he hit me.

Mum said that it wasn't my fault, that she was just a bad wife. I agreed. She could be a hopeless mother at times, but she took all the abuse for me. I felt a lump in my throat and my eyes started to sting. It was like I was back, all alone in my bedroom, during the horrendous beating that Dad was giving to Mum. I heard all his shouts, all her screams.

There was a thud.

I closed my eyes and tried listening to the sound of the passing cars in the street outside. The roads were busy for 1 'o' clock in the morning, but it was the start of the summer holidays so they'd be off to the airport.

I remembered that Kelsey and her family were going to America; Sarah was off to Madrid; leaving me alone for about three weeks... great.

Mum told me a few weeks ago that she'd arrange a few weeks off work so that we could work something out, but I don't think that's gonna happen; now with her getting married...

My life is absolutely bullshit at the moment; I need something huge to be able to get me out of the crap I'm in at the moment.

I reckon that Adam's either gonna move in here; we're going to his; or we'll get a totally new place together, like a 'family'.

I don't want Adam to replace Dad. And he's not gonna...

I want to be a family, not with Adam, though. With me, Dad and Mum. Like usual...

_Well you built up a world of magic  
>Because your real life is tragic<br>Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_Well, if it's not real_  
><em>You can't hold it in your hands<em>  
><em>You can't feel it with your heart<em>  
><em>And I won't believe it<em>  
><em>But if it's true<em>  
><em>You can see it with your eyes<em>  
><em>Even in the dark<em>  
><em>And that's where I want to be, yeah<em>

_Go get your shovel_  
><em>We'll dig a deep hole<em>  
><em>To bury the castle, bury the castle<em>  
><em>Go get your shovel<em>  
><em>We'll dig a deep hole<em>  
><em>To bury the castle, bury the castle<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back baby :) I hope you enjoyed that, but I'm not gonna write the wedding chapter for another few weeks, but I should update more regularly now that I'm not uber busy all the time...**

**I'm not sure if Nita is IC at all, but we don't really know much about her, and you'll see them all back at the ED sooner or later :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourites, I hope that I'm still living up to my usual standards. **

**Please review or PM me with any ideas or crit. It all goes to good use :)**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	26. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty or Evanescence's _Bring Me to Life_, only the clothes on my back, and the thoughts that run through my mind. I was smart enough to write them down, and share them with you, and ask for feedback :)**

**A/N: Last time: Kirsty said YES! Nita went all moody because she thought Adam was gonna replace her father, and became a bride's-maid... We'll see how that works out in a few more chapters.**

**BTW: Kirsty and Warren got divorced a few weeks before this, one after the solicitor visited, I couldn't write it down, but Kirsty won it :)**

I, DennisDaMenace, promise to update this and other stories at least once a week, if not, you'll probably be sending me angry PMs and I'll be sobbing, "_why don't you love me?_" in a corner someplace...

**See you soon, DDM x... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

The sun shone through the curtains of the bedroom.

I listened to the sound of the wind, birds and the rustling of leaves on trees, which all became drowned out by the sound of the alarm clock.

I fumbled around with it until I found the off switch, and the room fell silent again. It was 6:30am, and I was in to a happy a mood to get up now.

"Adam," Kirsty whispered to me.

"What?" I groaned, sinking my head back into my pillow.

"The alarm's gone off, you know?" she informed me, but I simply didn't want to wake up.

"You think I don't know?" I asked, turning over.

"_Adam!_" she hissed, poking my shoulder.

"Shush! Let me sleep!" I said, picking up a pillow and playfully hitting her over the head with it.

"Give over! That hurt," she moaned, gently slapping my arm.

She got up out of our bed, moved over to the door, and turned the light switch on.

"Aaargh! It burns! It burns!" I said, waving my arms around, and laughing.

"Shut up, do you want to wake Nita up?" she asked, I shook my head in response. "Well then. It's the summer holidays for her, and she deserves a break..." Kirsty trailed off.

We were both a little miffed that Nita got six weeks off of school, and we had to go into work.

"Yeah, yeah... I get the idea, blah, blah..." I said, looking at the alarm clock again, it read: _06:46am_.

"Christ, we've got an hour, and the traffic seems horrendous. Do you wanna risk going in the car?" I asked and she also shook her head.

"We'll walk, it's not that far," she said.

"Come on then," I said, shoving her out of the way so I could use the bathroom first.

"Don't be in there all day!" she laughed, and I shut the door to get ready.

* * *

><p><em>How can you see into my eyes like open doors?<br>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
>Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold<br>Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>I can't wake up<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>Save me<em>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>

* * *

><p>"Adam, Adam! Do you want sugar?" Kirsty asked as I snapped out of my daydream.<p>

"Two, thanks," I smiled.

Kirsty was making cups of coffee for us both, Nita was still asleep, and so we were _trying_ to move silently around her house.

She handed me my mug, the contents almost spilling over the rim.

"Careful, it's hot," Kirsty said while she sat down with hers.

I sat down on the settee, wanting to fall asleep again, but resisting the urge to close my eyes.

I picked up a magazine, flicked through the pages, trying to find something that interested me. Disappointed, I placed the magazine on the floor again.

Sipping my coffee, making sure I didn't burn my tongue, I looked over at Kirsty. She was daydreaming again; I could see it in her eyes, the way they were glazed over.

"Hey," I said, getting up off the settee and crossing to her, perching on the armchair that she was sat on.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off today," I told her, brushing a curl behind her ear.

"Just thinking, about Warren and Nita," she said, taking a mouthful of coffee.

"Come on, we're gonna be late," she said, draining her mug and taking it into the kitchen.

"What were you thinking about? Come on, you can talk to me," I said, following her and taking hold of her hand.

"Just that... she thinks that you're gonna replace Warren, but I said you'd be a better dad then he ever was, but she just said that she wouldn't let that happen," Kirsty said.

"I know she probably won't accept me straight away, and I know that she'll always think of Warren as her dad, but I'll protect her and you, I'll keep you both safe, and if she wants to think of me as just 'Adam', then I'll have to deal with it... it's no problem," I said, running my finger over the bones in her hand.

"Are you sure? I mean, won't our friends at work think we've rushed into this?" she asked.

"If they were our friends, then they wouldn't care, would they?" I asked, and she nodded, and turned around to pick up her bag.

"Come on, if we're walking, we better get a move on..." she said, taking my hand and leading me through the hall.

I picked up my coat up off the stairs, turned round and hugged Kirsty, meeting her lips with mine, and I silently closed the door on Nita as we set off to work, as an engaged couple.

* * *

><p><em>Frozen inside without your touch<br>Without your love, darling  
>Only you are the life among the dead<em>

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_  
><em>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<em>  
><em>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<em>  
><em>Got to open my eyes to everything<em>

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_  
><em>Don't let me die here<em>  
><em>There must be something more<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked that, well, sorry for it being such a late update, but I've been catching up on some much needed sleep, and I really honestly swear that I've had no time for this fic... I've overloaded myself with other ones...**

**Please review, your comments make me a better writer, and see you all soon :)**

**P.S. Who else is so bummed now that Lucy Gaskell and Tristan Gemmill are leaving Casualty?**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	27. The Man Who Kept Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty, only the clothes on my back, and the thoughts that run through my mind. I was smart enough to write them down, and share them with you, and ask for feedback :)**

**A/N: Last time: Kirsty thinks that Nita won't accept her and Adam getting married, but Adam says that he doesn't mind... total cuteness! :)**

**See you soon, DDM x... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

"What were you thinking about? Come on, you can talk to me," I said, following Kirsty and taking hold of her hand.

"Just that... Nita thinks that you're gonna replace Warren, but I said you'd be a better dad then he ever was, but she just said that she wouldn't let that happen," Kirsty said.

"I know she probably won't accept me straight away, and I know that she'll always think of Warren as her dad, but I'll protect her and you, I'll keep you both safe, and if she wants to think of me as just 'Adam', then I'll have to deal with it... it's no problem," I said, running my finger over the bones in her hand.

"Are you sure? I mean, won't our friends at work think we've rushed into this?" she asked.

"If they were our friends, then they wouldn't care, would they?" I asked, and she nodded, and turned around to pick up her bag.

"Come on, if we're walking, we better get a move on..." she said, taking my hand and leading me through the hall.

I picked up my coat up off the stairs, turned round and hugged Kirsty, meeting her lips with mine, and I silently closed the door on Nita as we set off to work, as an engaged couple.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

The journey to work only took us about five minutes, considering we walked it, and when we turned the corner onto the site, the car park was almost deserted.

I looked at Adam, but I thought that it was a quiet day, so we shrugged it off and walked into the ED.

All the staff's eyes turned to me and Adam as we walked in, hand-in-hand, and Tess approached.

"Kirsty, the police have just been on the phone, and they say that Warren's ill again, his ME has struck again, and when they took him to St. James', he was in cardiovascular arrest, and..." she paused, but I knew what she was going to say.

"He died?" I offered, and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry," she said, trying to comfort me, but I shrugged it off and ran into the staffroom.

"Kirsty, I..." Adam said, following me and closing the door.

"Shut up," I snapped, collapsing onto the sofa.

"Kirsty, come here," he said, sitting next to me and hugging me.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't think I'd react like this..." I told him, and he nodded.

"I know, but now he's gone, don't you think that that's good now?" he asked, but I was confused.

"What? That my ex-husband's dead?" I shouted, pulling away from Adam.

"Well, yeah, slightly... you're safe now..." he said.

"Yeah, and now Nita's gonna hate me even more." I sobbed. "She _loved_ her dad, and you know what she thinks of you and me getting married," I said, putting my head in my hands, and letting the tears fall.

"Shush, shush... hey, come here," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "You're safe now, Kirsty," he said, and I liked the way his arms moulded around me, making me feel complete.

* * *

><p><em>I remembered how Warren used to hold me like this, before the abuse. But thinking about him made the memories come crashing back.<em>

_I took several deep breaths, calming myself. I looked at my arms, the skin looking normal; no bruises, cuts or broken bones... _

_I thought that when he was still alive, Warren, that things would get better; but I knew that I was kidding myself. I remembered the time that Adam diagnosed him with Muscular Dystrophy, but that never stopped the abuse._

_All my emotions were confusing; I was almost distraught that he was gone, but happy also. I was angry that I wasn't there when he did die, but calm; knowing that he wouldn't hurt me again._

* * *

><p>I looked up at Adam; my fiancé, the person I could rely on, the man who would never let anyone hurt me... the man who kept promises...<p>

"I don't know how you do it," I said.

"Do what?" Adam asked.

"How you can be so... kind and loving and..." I said, trying to find the right words. "So _you,_" I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Must be the Trueman charm," he laughed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Kirsty, are you alright?" Tess asked as she quietly opened it.

"Yeah," I sniffed, pulling my arms away from Adam and wiping my eyes; I really didn't want any extra attention right now.

"I'm sorry... you've been through so much lately, do you want me to arrange compassionate leave for a few weeks?" she asked, giving me a comforting smile.

"No, really, there's no need..." I said, declining her offer.

"Kirsty," she sighed, "if you need to talk, my office door is always open..." she said.

"Thanks, Tess."

She smiled again, and left myself and Adam alone again.

"Why didn't you tell her?" he asked me.

"Tell her what?" I asked, yawning; God it was early...

"Tell her that you divorced Warren and that we're getting married?" he asked, his smile fading slightly.

"Adam, I really don't want to rush into things, you know? I need to get used to this before we spread the news," I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, sure..." he said, looking a little hurt.

"Adam, I didn't mean it like that... I just want to get over the fact that Warren's not here anymore, and get used to everything, before we make changes..." I said, and I put my arms around him, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and buried my face into his chest.

"Stop apologising," he said pulling me away from him. "You have nothing to be sorry for," and he kissed me. I liked this, the way his lips felt on mine. And I sort of liked not having the feeling of guilt deep down in my stomach.

I looked up at him, breaking the kiss. "Come on, people to save, lots to do," I said, walking over to my locker to get my scrubs.

"Yeah, Kirsty, I still think what Warren did to you is affecting you, and I think that you need to tell someone... like Tess, or Charlie. Come on, they have worked with you for over a year, nothing's gonna change what they think about you," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Sure, but let's get through today, just one normal day... that's all I want..." I said, placing my jacket into the locker and pulling my scrubs top over my head.

"Tell someone, and we _can_ be normal..." he said, opening his locker and retrieving his top and trousers.

"Yeah, see you in a bit," I said, shutting my locker and walking out.

"Tess," I said, stepping up to the reception desk and waiting for an answer. "Can I have a word?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know cheesy ending, but Casualty on telly is bumming me out... and I have a great idea for the wedding chapter, coming in about three chapters :) I like to keep you all on the hook, it's my entertainment :)**

**Review?**

**DDM x**


	28. Her California King

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the scenes from Casualty (**_s25e46_**), I also don't own Rihanna's _California King _neither... But I do own a replica 9&10th Doctor's _Sonic Screwdriver_ if that counts... oh it doesn't... never mind... :(**

**A/N: Last time: Kirsty found out that Warren died in another hospital, and Adam convinced her to tell someone about the abuse. Will she be able to tell anyone who can help her before it's too late?**

**P.S. I had a little fun with italics in this chapter... and smiley faces... sorry, I'm a little hyper... :)**

**See you soon, DDM x... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

I looked up at him, breaking the kiss. "Come on, people to save, lots to do," I said, walking over to my locker to get my scrubs.

"Yeah, Kirsty, I still think what Warren did to you is affecting you, and I think that you need to tell someone... like Tess, or Charlie. Come on, they have worked with you for over a year, nothing's gonna change what they think about you," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Sure, but let's get through today, just one normal day... that's all I want..." I said, placing my jacket into the locker and pulling my scrubs top over my head.

"Tell someone, and we _can_ be normal..." he said, opening his locker and retrieving his top and trousers.

"Yeah, see you in a bit," I said, shutting my locker and walking out.

"Tess," I said, stepping up to the reception desk and waiting for an answer. "Can I have a word?"

* * *

><p>"Kirsty, hey... are you alright?" she asked, and I nodded.<p>

"Can we go somewhere a little more..." I paused, trying to find the right word. "_Private?_" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll go to my office," she said leading the way.

"Come in," she said, and gestured for me to sit down. "So, what's bothering you? Are you okay with everything?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just something I need to get out of me... you know when you saw me after work on my first or second day?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, and you said you were mugged... did it happen again?" she asked.

"No, no... Err, I don't know how to say this... Well, you know my husband, Warren?" I asked, and she nodded giving me a sympathetic smile. "Warren used to abuse me; that's why I was late all those times, I was taking care of him or unconscious on the floor. That's another reason why Warren got a life sentence in jail; the abuse." I told her.

"Oh, Kirsty... I didn't know, I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's fine, he's gone now... He can't hurt me now," I told her.

"Kirsty, just because he's gone doesn't mean it didn't happen. Are you talking to anyone at the moment?" she asked.

"Ha, never thought I'd need a psychologist... I'm a Phsyc nurse, for God's sake!" I said, the ears now threatening to spill.

"Do you want to keep this between us, or do you think that you need to tell someone else?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Well, Zoe, Adam and Nita know. So do Jeff, Dixie and Jay, so what the hell, there's only a few more people who don't know... and I'm sure Jay's leaked something already having it been so long since Warren's trial," I explained.

"Would you like to go and see him, Warren? I'll get someone to transfer him to our at-rest chapel downstairs... Do you want me to do that?" she asked, but I just couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"I can't believe it... I just can't seem to accept he's gone..." I said.

"Do you want me to go fetch Adam? Or Jay?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Could you tell Adam? Please... and yes, I'd like to see Warren..." I sobbed. And with that she left the room. I stared at my lap for a few moments and wiped the tears from my eyes. _Come on Kirsty, pull yourself together!_ I thought to myself. I was right; I was being silly now...

But I'd had Nita, the centre of my life, with him... _I couldn't just_ _let him go._ There was a knock on the door, "Kirsty... are you okay?" Adam asked as he opened the door.

"Not really," I sobbed and he pulled me into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

"He's gone Adam... He's actually _gone_!" she sobbed, and I rubbed her back as she cried into my chest.

I couldn't bear seeing her like this, she just looked so vulnerable. I looked around the room for a box of tissues or a paper towel, but there wasn't any. '_You have folders and boxes of files, but no _tissues!' I wrote a mental note for Tess.

I lifted up Kirsty's chin, and wiped her eyes of the tears that were forming. "What will I do with you?" I asked her, and she laughed. '_Makes a change,'_ I thought.

"Come on, Kirst." I sighed, I needed a response from her, and I hated it when she shut me out.

"How will I tell Nita, Adam?" she sighed and I took her hand.

"Kirsty, the only way you're gonna get through this is by talking, so," I told her and pushed her out of the door. "We're gonna go and get Nita, we'll take her to lunch and we'll have a talk over it there... how does that sound?" I asked.

She thought about it for a moment and nodded her head. "You're right, let's go," she said squeezing my hand.

"Tess, we're going off site, we need to talk this over with Nita... Can you take this as my lunch break?" I asked the nurse who had stopped filing folders at reception to talk to me. "And the start of Kirsty's compassionate leave?" I added quietly.

"Sure, you've got two hours, Adam," she said, acknowledging what I'd asked for. "Kirsty, I'll see you in a few weeks," she said to her, but I closed my eyes...

_Kirsty didn't want compassionate leave... I was going to make her talk this over with Nita... _I thought.

* * *

><p>"What?" Kirsty asked, looking at me.<p>

"You and Nita are taking a two week break. I'll arrange a holiday leave or something for myself and Nita... We can go on a little '_family bonding'_ thing, and get over this together," I told her.

"Adam, this is all nice and arranged, but I don't want this..." she paused trying to think of a way to put it. "I want to be with my daughter, and my fiancé, but I _don't _want to go on holiday... I want things to be _normal_!" she said.

"Fiancé? You're getting married?" asked Zoe who had overheard.

Kirsty nodded, "Yeah... You weren't meant to find out like this though..." she told her.

"Wow, when did you propose?" she asked me.

"You automatically assume that he proposed?" Kirsty laughed. I began to think whether this holiday would do her any good or not.

_She needed some support, and my marrying her as soon as possible, I can assure that I'll be there for her... _

"Come on, we need to get out of this place... no offence Zoe," I joked, and Zoe laughed.

"Always the charmer, Adam," she said playfully hitting me on the shoulder.

"Are we done with the flirting?" Kirsty smiled. I held out my hand and she took it.

"Let's go then," I said, and we waved goodbye to the ED and all the staff who worked there.

We got outside, the cool summer air biting at our faces. I put my arm around Kirsty's shoulder and we started to walk. She stopped and faced me.

"What you said back there, 'family bonding', you really think that we can get through this?" she asked, curious.

"Kirsty, I want to be there for you, and once you and Nita are okay with everything... I want to get married. It doesn't have to be big, just family and a few friends," I said.

"I'd like that," she said.

I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. I met my lips with hers and kissed her. She didn't seem shocked, but sort of happy; happy that Warren had gone, and that she was safe.

I pulled away and kissed her forehead. I took hold of her hand again and we started to walk back to _our _home again.

* * *

><p><em>In this California king bed<em>  
><em>We're ten thousand miles apart<em>  
><em>I've been California wishing on these stars<em>  
><em>For your heart for me<em>  
><em>My California king<em>  
><em>My California King<em>

_In this California king bed_  
><em>We're ten thousand miles apart<em>  
><em>I've been California wishing on these stars<em>  
><em>For your heart for me<em>  
><em>My California king<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little longer than usual, but I needed to put all of this in there to make sure that the wedding could happen in a couple of chapter's time...**

**P.S. for any Doctor Who fans, have you checked out the prequel for Let's Kill Hitler? Look at it here: www(dot)bbc(dot)co(dot)uk(dot)/doctorwho/dw (**_replace the (dot)s with actual full stops!_**)**

**Peace out! **

**DennisDaMenace x**


	29. Tragedy Around the Corner

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty or anything else you may recognise. **

**A/N: Last time: Tess found out about Kirsty's abuse; Adam and Kirsty revealed they were engaged and Adam and Kirsty have two weeks off of work as compassionate leave. But will everything go to plan?**

**This chapter may seem a little choppy; changing point of views a lot, but I think it works better that way... Allons-y!**

**NOTICE**: _I'm going on holiday for a week, and I won't have internet connection; so I can't update ANYTHING for at least a week – but I will have notepads, so I'll draft everything, and write it up the second I get home!_

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

_She needed some support, and my marrying her as soon as possible, I can assure that I'll be there for her... _

"Come on, we need to get out of this place... no offence Zoe," I joked, and Zoe laughed.

"Always the charmer, Adam," she said playfully hitting me on the shoulder.

"Are we done with the flirting?" Kirsty smiled. I held out my hand and she took it.

"Let's go then," I said, and we waved goodbye to the ED and all the staff who worked there.

We got outside, the cool summer air biting at our faces. I put my arm around Kirsty's shoulder and we started to walk. She stopped and faced me.

"What you said back there, 'family bonding', you really think that we can get through this?" she asked, curious.

"Kirsty, I want to be there for you, and once you and Nita are okay with everything... I want to get married. It doesn't have to be big, just family and a few friends," I said.

"I'd like that," she said.

I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. I met my lips with hers and kissed her. She didn't seem shocked, but sort of happy; happy that Warren had gone, and that she was safe.

I pulled away and kissed her forehead. I took hold of her hand again and we started to walk back to _our _home again.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

I and Adam got home in five minutes. We'd left Nita a spare key that morning, and she'd obviously taken it with her wherever she'd gone.

"I'm just gonna phone Nita to check where she is," I told Adam, who nodded and put the kettle on.

I reached into my coat pocket after my mobile and dialled Nita's number.

"_Hi mum, sorry I didn't leave a note; I just needed to get some air," _she said, and in my head I sighed, thanking God that she was alright.

"Hi, Nita. Where are you, and when will you be back? It's just Adam and I need to have a word with you, and," I paused, not knowing what to say. "We were wondering if you wanted something for tea," I said, hoping she'd answer.

"_Oh, yeah, I'll have something; give me five minutes and I'll be home, hold on_-" she paused for a second, there was a scream and a crash – the line went dead.

"Adam, ADAM!" I screamed, staring at the mobile in my hand. He burst into the room and clutched onto my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

I was downstairs, making tea, when Kirsty screamed. I dropped the teaspoon back onto the counter and ran up to her, taking the stairs two at a time.

She stood, staring at the mobile she had at hand and tears started running down her face. "Kirsty, what happened?" I asked her, shaking her shoulders slightly.

"Adam, she's hurt. Nita; she's been hit by a car!" she cried, shaking off my hands and racing out of the room.

"Kirsty, wait..." I said, grabbing her arm a little tighter than I intended, but it made her stop for a second. "Tell me what happened, did she say where she was?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"She said that she only went out because she wanted some air, and she said she's be five minutes, and then there was a scream and a crash, and the line went dead..." she said, her voice getting quieter on every word.

"Shush, shh now. Kirst, I need you to stay strong, come on," I said, pulling her toward me and wrapping my arms around her, pressing my lips into her hair. "Okay, think; where would a teenage girl go for air, that's also five minutes away?" I asked, and Kirsty shrugged.

"I dunno; the park, the shops," she started, and then she had it. "Her boyfriend's, Rich, she went to his house... He lives five minutes from here; I drop her off at the corner sometimes, and there's a blind-bend coming out of the street, oh God!" she said.

* * *

><p>I grabbed the car keys and Kirsty's hand, and we rushed out of the door and got into the car. I looked across at Kirsty, and she was silently crying to herself, but I would probably make things worse, so I pulled her close to me again, and rested my head on top of her's.<p>

"Come on, I'll phone the ED and tell them to send Jeff and Dixie, and we'll take her in and get her sorted – she'll be okay, Kirsty!" I told her, wiping the tears from her eyes and pressed my lips to her forehead.

I put the key in the ignition and started the car. Pulling out of the driveway, I saw an ambulance go by; in the direction that Kirsty had given me. I decided to follow the ambulance, and when we came to the street, Jeff and Dixie hopped out.

"Kirsty, Adam, what're you doing here?" Jeff asked, and Kirsty walked past them, trying to find her daughter.

"It's Nita – Kirsty's daughter – she was hit by a car, and someone must have phoned you," I told them, leading them to where Nita was laid.

Kirsty was sobbing and holding Nita's hand to her chest, reassuring the teenager that everything would be okay.

I stooped down next to Kirsty and felt Nita's other wrist for a pulse. She was okay, just a little broken and bruised.

"Nita, sweetheart, Jeff and Dixie here are my friends from work, they will get you into the ambulance, and we will sort out your leg and your head, okay?" I asked her, gesturing for the med-i-pack that Jeff was carrying.

"Nita, I'm going to give you a drip, and then I'll give you some morphine for the pain, okay?" I asked her, and she nodded, wincing slightly.

Rummaging around in the bag, I found where the morphine was.

"There's gonna be a sharp scratch, Nita," Kirsty said, rolling up Nita's sleeve. "Does that feel a little better?" Kirsty asked after I'd injected it.

"Can I have a quick look at your leg Nita?" I asked, and she nodded again.

I gently touched her lower leg and she hissed in pain. "Okay, definitely a closed fracture, Nita; I need to put a bag around your leg, it will help with the pain, okay?" I asked again.

I helped Jeff place the bag under Nita's leg, and inflate it. "That better?" I asked her.

"Yeah, thanks, loads." Nita wheezed.

"Okay, just pop this over your head sweetheart, it'll help you breathe better," Kirsty told her placing an oxygen mask over her daughter's head.

"Okay, we'll get her onto the trolley and take her to the ED," I told Jeff and Dixie.

"Right, I'll radio ahead," Jeff said, walking over to the ambulance to retreive his walkie-talkie.

"Okay darling, could you slide over onto this board for me?" Dixie asked the teen, and she obliged. "Oh three; one, two and lift," Dixie said, and we gently lowered Nita onto the stretcher.

"They're ready for us," Jeff said, helping Kirsty into the back of the ambulance with me. "Watch your knees," he joked, pushing the trolley onto the ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, another cliff hanger, and you're not gonna find out what happens for about a week and a half... sorry!**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	30. Paranoia

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty or anything else you may recognize. **

**A/N: Last time: Kirsty and Adam made their way to where Nita was hurt. Jeff and Dixie already know about the abuse, but can they get Nita to hospital before she deteriorates? **

**Hello! I'm back, and wasn't Doctor Who fantastic? Looking forward to Casualty next wook, cause there's lots of Jeff and Omar arguments! **

**I think that Kirsty and Adam are still IC, but if not, that's because I want to show just how worried they are about Nita. **

**DDM x**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

"Adam, she's hurt. Nita; she's been hit by a car!" she cried, shaking off my hands and racing out of the room.

"Kirsty, wait..." I said, grabbing her arm a little tighter than I intended, but it made her stop for a second. "Tell me what happened, did she say where she was?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"She said that she only went out because she wanted some air, and she said she's be five minutes, and then there was a scream and a crash, and the line went dead..." she said, her voice getting quieter on every word.

I stooped down next to Kirsty and felt Nita's other wrist for a pulse. She was okay, just a little broken and bruised.

"Nita, sweetheart, Jeff and Dixie here are my friends from work, they will get you into the ambulance, and we will sort out your leg and your head, okay?" I asked her, gesturing for the med-i-pack that Jeff was carrying.

"Okay, we'll get her onto the trolley and take her to the ED," I told Jeff and Dixie.

"Right, I'll radio ahead," Jeff said, walking over to the ambulance to retrieve his walkie-talkie.

"Okay darling, could you slide over onto this board for me?" Dixie asked the teen, and she obliged. "Oh three; one, two and lift," Dixie said, and we gently lowered Nita onto the stretcher.

"They're ready for us," Jeff said, helping Kirsty into the back of the ambulance with me. "Watch your knees," he joked, pushing the trolley onto the ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

I, Adam and Jeff were sat in the back of the ambulance while Dixie was driving. It was a little cramped, so I perched on the edge of Nita's trolley.

The accident was a hit-and-run. A bystander had seen the car driver make a speedy get-away, just before we arrived. When we first got to the scene, I had asked around to see if anyone knew what had happened.

Nita had closed her eyes; she wasn't unconscious - just sleeping. While she was lying there, it was horrid seeing her so defenceless and vulnerable. Adam kept checking on her every few minutes, but she was just sleeping; trying to null the pain.

We were about a mile away from the hospital, so we got there in about two minutes, but it felt like hours. I jumped off the bed when we arrived, and held Nita's hand on the way out of the ambulance. The rattling and the noise woke her up.

"Where are we?" she asked, mid-yawn.

"We're at the hospital sweetie, you were asleep on the journey," I told her, stroking her hair.

Adam, Jeff and I wheeled Nita through the doors of the ED, her second time in about a year. "Nita Clements, 15 years old, GCS 15 but slept throughout the journey, BP 120 over 90, she had 5mgs of morphine on location." Jeff explained as we moved into RESUS followed be Lenny, Jay and Tess.

"Nita, just scootch over here for me?" Lenny asked, and she slid over with a little help from Adam.

"Kirsty, Adam, you're off shift, you shouldn't be here," Tess said. I handed my coat to Janet, another nurse, and asked her to take it to the staffroom for me.

"I am now," I retorted, following Lenny's instructions of another 5mgs of morphine into Nita's arm.

"Well, Adam shouldn't be in here then," she said, ushering him out of the doors.

"I'll be in the staffroom," he said giving me a squeeze before he left RESUS.

"Nita, Nurse Bateman is going to have to clean up your head a bit, just so we can see how much damage you've done," Lenny said, motioning for Tess to start mopping up Nita's head.

Nita winced slightly at the gloved fingers onto her head, but I gave her hand another reassuring squeeze, and smiled. "The pain relief should start to do its job soon, sweetie."

"You've been very lucky Nita, it's not a deep cut, so no need for stitches," Tess smiled as she dabbed at Nita's blood-matted hair.

I was glad inside that Warren wasn't here; else he'd be demanding no one else but I and Adam, so he could keep an eye on us both; as his paranoid self. Thinking about it sickened me, so I shook the thought from my mind, and focused on Nita.

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

Lenny had just sent Nita up to x-ray and for a CT scan, just in case she had mild brain damage; which was extremely unlikely, but just to be sure.

Kirsty wanted to go up with Nita, but Tess demanded that she stayed with me; as seeing Nita like that was likely to upset her. She was sitting next to me, sipping a hot coffee which I'd just made.

"She's gonna be fine, Kirsty, we both know that," I said rubbing her back with the flat of my hand.

"You don't know that Adam! She could have brain damage!" she said, placing the coffee onto the table before pacing around the room again.

"Kirsty, you and I both saw her, she was fine when she was in RESUS, and she'll be fine when she gets back, she's exhausted!" I told her leaning forward to put my elbows on my knees.

"Yeah, yeah... you're right, I'm just being paranoid..." she said after about three minutes of silence.

"Oh, Kirst. Come here," I said, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Adam," she said, collapsing onto my chest and sobbing gently.

"Shush, now. Come on, Kirsty what's up?" I said.

"I'm exhausted, and all this to top it all off; Warren and Nita... and I keep thinking something's gonna happen to you, and I won't be able to live with myself... if anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to cope..." she cried. "Sometimes I think you're the only reason why I'm still alive,"

"What? Don't start saying things like that Kirsty! Are you saying that if I wasn't here or if this never happened, you'd have ended your _life?_" I asked shocked at what she had just said.

"Basically, yeah... but I couldn't do that to Nita or any of you... I love you too much to ever let you go!" she said, lifting her head up so her eyes met mine.

"Kirst, I don't think that you've accepted what's happened... I think we need to go down and see Warren. I don't think that you've fully accepted that he's dead, I'm sorry Kirsty, but," I began.

"Adam, I know he's dead... I just need a little time to process it, I'm still in a lot of shock; I thought you'd understand... but obviously not," she said, getting up and leaving the room.

I got up and followed her, "Kirsty! Wait, Kirst," I slowed to a halt as I saw her walk out of the doors and onto the car-park. I walked over to reception where Noel and Mac were having an in depth discussion about cars and motorcycles, when I sighed and whacked my head on the desk.

"_Why me_?" I pleaded to no one.

"Come on, mate; she'll come round soon enough. What was it about this time?" Mac asked; he seemed to know whenever anyone had an argument and what about, the creepy stalker...

"Mac, you know that you're incredibly annoying when you assume that, don't you?" I asked, sarcasm dripping off my tone.

"Yeah, that's why I do it," he laughed, and Noel and myself gave him a '_shut up now'_ look. "Okay, okay; I'm going." He surrendered.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

What was I thinking, telling Adam that? He was right, though... I haven't really accepted what happened to Warren. I sighed, and walked over to a bench beneath the staffroom window. I dusted off a few stray leaves and twigs and sat down. I had built up an image of strength and independence, but I just let my barriers collapse, and sobbed into my hands.

I sat there for about ten minutes before someone came and sat by me. I didn't know who it was at first, but I saw that it was Lenny.

"I was looking for you; Nita's scan came back clear, her leg should be fine as long as it's in a cast, and her head has just had a few bandages on it," he said, and I sighed in relief.

"Thank God! Thank you so much," I said and reached up to kiss his cheek. He gave me a quick squeeze and led me back into the warm ED.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, sorry I've neglected this fic a little bit – but I'm here now... I think the wedding's gonna be in a few chapters, but I need to get in a little more bits before that... **

**I'm not sure if Lenny's IC or not, but I think Kirsty and him are quite cute together, don't you think? I wanted to say a big thanks to all my reviewers; PoppyNoble, Boo112, and lots of other people!**

**Totally ecstatic about Doctor Who next week, and Merlin... but I'll be watching DWConfidential while it's on... speak later people :)**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	31. Absolution

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty or anything else you may recognize. **

**A/N: Last time: Nita escaped major harm with only a slight concussion and a broken leg, Kirsty said that she hasn't accepted Warren's death; and told Adam that he and Nita were the only people she was still alive for...**

**Hi again, and I'm kind of depressed after RE this week; we watched My Sister's Keeper, and I sobbed like a baby... and other stuff happened; so sorry if this chapter is really long, angsty or depressing... **

**DDM x**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

What was I thinking, telling Adam that? He was right, though... I haven't really accepted what happened to Warren. I sighed, and walked over to a bench beneath the staffroom window. I dusted off a few stray leaves and twigs and sat down. I had built up an image of strength and independence, but I just let my barriers collapse, and sobbed into my hands.

I sat there for about ten minutes before someone came and sat by me. I didn't know who it was at first, but I saw that it was Lenny.

"I was looking for you; Nita's scan came back clear, her leg should be fine as long as it's in a cast, and her head has just had a few bandages on it," he said, and I sighed in relief.

"Thank God! Thank you so much," I said and reached up to kiss his cheek. He gave me a quick squeeze and led me back into the warm ED.

* * *

><p>Lenny still had his arm around my shoulder as he led me into RESUS to see Nita. She was propped up, and had a purple cast on her leg.<p>

"Hey mum, Jay let me choose the colour of my cast and signed it, he lent me his Sharpie pen, and will you sign it?" she asked all at once. I smiled; this was the Nita I knew.

"Yeah, sure sweetie," I said as Lenny left the room to give us some space.

"Mum," Nita asked as I popped the lid off Jay's marker.

"Yeah?"

"You know when that Tess lady told you that you weren't working; why was that? I thought that you'd just gone on a break or something..." she asked and I added a kiss under my little message.

"Adam suggested that you, I and he went on a holiday somewhere; Cornwall, Devon or somewhere nice... so we could behave like a family more..." I told her.

"And that doctor who was treating me, Lenny; why was he holding you like that?" she asked again, starting to bug me a little.

"I was a little upset, and that's just his way of saying, 'hush, it's okay'... he's not a sappy-lovey-dovey bloke." I told her. "So what do you think of this holiday thing? Would you like that, only for one or two weeks? What do you say?"

She thought for a moment. "If I say yes, can you understand that I don't wanna call him 'dad'? He thinks he's gonna replace Dad, but I don't wanna forget him... Can you understand that?" she asked.

I perched on the bed next to her and held her close. "Sweetheart, I never told you that Adam was replacing Warren, he's just gonna be my new husband. You can still call him Adam, whatever you want," I said, kissing her hair. "No, scrap that..." I said, holding her so I could see her face. "Not _whatever _you want..." I corrected myself, and Nita laughed.

As if right on cue, Adam walked in, "Hey."

"Hey, Adam!" Nita said, acknowledging his arrival. He walked over to us, kissed Nita on the forehead and reached over to me; kissing my cheek as well. "Eww, as I said before; _still here!_" Nita laughed.

"How are you?" Adam asked her, tapping her purple cast with his fingertip.

"It's okay; the pain's okay as long as I've had some pain relief... so it's doing its job," she smiled.

"Good, now Kirsty, you ok?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, about earlier... I'm ready," I told him, and he held out his hand for me to take. Nita looked confused.

"What's wrong? I don't understand?" she said, and I looked at her.

"I'm going down to the chapel, to see your dad. I need to... to see him; I haven't accepted that he's gone, sweetie," I told her, hoping that this wasn't too much for her.

"I wanna come too, I need to see him," she insisted. I looked at Adam for a possible outcome, but he simply shrugged.

"I'll ask Lenny if I can take Nita down in a wheelchair, letting her leg rest; she can still come," he said and I thought about it for a few moments.

_She needs to see her dad, she's like you; she mightn't have accepted it... _The voices and decisions whirled around in my head; I looked at Nita, who was pleading with her eyes, and then at Adam.

"Okay, I'll go with you to ask Lenny, we'll be back in five," I told Nita.

"'Kay," she said, reaching for her phone, that was slightly scratched due to the fall, but was okay for her to still use. She was probably updating _twitter _or _facebook_.

* * *

><p>Adam was holding the door open for me as we left the room where Nita had been moved. Lenny was standing next to Noel, who was talking with Jay and Mac.<p>

"Lenny, can we have a minute?" Adam asked, and Lenny obliged, laughing at the epic fail of a joke that Mac had just tried to tell.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Kirsty and I were going to see her husband, and Nita wants to come; so if I wheel her down in a wheelchair, will she be okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, we were going to discharge her today, but not after she learns how to use the crutches, but all the tests show just a broken leg and a small cut on her head; which is healing... so yes, she's safe," Lenny said, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Lenny; you've been an angel," I said.

"Well..." Lenny said, and Adam lightly punched his arm. "Tell Nita to get well soon, from all of us," Lenny smiled, and I thanked him.

"Come on, Kirst, let's go," Adam said, and he went to fetch a wheelchair off Mac. He pushed it into Nita's room and I followed, helping her onto the chair.

"You ready for this?" I asked her, and she had a sort of blank expression on her face.

"I dunno... maybe,"

"Right, let's go," Adam said, starting to push Nita out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

"Noel, can you ring the chapel telling them Kirsty and Nita are on their way down?" I asked Noel.

"Yeah, sure thing," Noel replied, picking up the phone. Kirsty pressed the button on the lift, opening the doors and I wheeled Nita inside, Kirsty stepping in beside me.

I held out my hand for her to take, and she did, threading her fingers between mine. I looked at her engagement ring, and twiddled it round her ringer, she smiled at me.

"_Doors opening: 1st floor,_" the mechanical voice said. Kirsty stepped out first, holding the doors open for me and Nita.

"Ah, Kirsty, and this must be Nita?" a nurse asked as we stepped out of the lift and started down the corridor.

"Hey, Janet," Kirsty said, acknowledging the woman who'd approached us.

"Noel just called down; Warren's this way," she said leading us down the corridor to a room with a blue door. The room was called '_Morgue Chapel room 5' _there were obviously other families down here somewhere.

"I'll be outside if you need me, Kirsty," Janet told her as she backed out of the room, leaving me, Nita and Kirsty alone with Warren's lifeless corpse in front of us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, me here! Sorry, just had a cup of tea with about five sugars, (dunno why) and I'm super hyper... and listening to Ed Sheeran who is my total favourite singer/ rapper/ songwriter...**

**Aargh, having Kadam and Doctor Who withdrawal - need to hop over to YouTube to help - give us a min... *closes down Word for a few seconds*... back... **

**I should be back tomorrow or later today to give you another update, 'cause I'm cool like that... DDM x**


	32. Tested Faith

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Casualty or anything else you may recognize. Janet and anything you don't recognize is mine :)**

**A/N: Last time: Adam told Kirsty to go and see Warren's body and Nita went with them. Will Adam's prediction prove to be correct?**

**BTW, so sorry for the utter randomness at the end of the last chapter, I think I fell asleep writing it, 'cause there was about a hundred pages of Bs Cs and Vs... **

**DDM x**

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

"Noel, can you ring the chapel telling them Kirsty and Nita are on their way down?" I asked Noel.

"Yeah, sure thing," Noel replied, picking up the phone. Kirsty pressed the button on the lift, opening the doors and I wheeled Nita inside, Kirsty stepping in beside me.

I held out my hand for her to take, and she did, threading her fingers between mine. I looked at her engagement ring, and twiddled it round her ringer, she smiled at me.

"_Doors opening: 1st floor,_" the mechanical voice said. Kirsty stepped out first, holding the doors open for me and Nita.

"Ah, Kirsty, and this must be Nita?" a nurse asked as we stepped out of the lift and started down the corridor.

"Hey, Janet," Kirsty said, acknowledging the woman who'd approached us.

"Noel just called down; Warren's this way," she said leading us down the corridor to a room with a blue door. The room was called '_Morgue Chapel room 5' _there were obviously other families down here somewhere.

"I'll be outside if you need me, Kirsty," Janet told her as she backed out of the room, leaving me, Nita and Kirsty alone with Warren's lifeless corpse in front of us.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

Warren lay there, motionless; so pale and lifeless. I'd never seen him so vulnerable. It reminded me of a time when he had the flu, he was in bed for weeks, and this was over ten years ago; when Nita was about three. He was so pale and thin; his appetite had disappeared completely and he wouldn't stop sneezing.

I'd look back now and think that he was so sweet and loving during that week; and after he was just his normal, abusive, self. Sometimes Warren had mood swings, he'd be in a good mood for over a fortnight, and then he'd flick back to a monster for another month, and the process would repeat over and over...

But here we were, I was still alive; which surprised me a whole lot, and he was dead. I thought it would end up the other way around, but there had been a mere handful of things which pulled me through.

One was Nita; she was the heart of my world, and if I left her with her father, only God knows what would have happened. I think her dad scared her sometimes, at nights I could hear her sobbing if I put my ear against her bedroom door.

Two was Adam. He had been there for me more times than I could remember, and he was the only one who knew the full extent of what happened with Warren. I could rely on Adam; yes we did argue and disagree on things, but we managed to work it out. I could never do that with Warren; it would just be another beating for Kirsty, one foot out of line and I'd get it.

Three was work. I loved my job. It was a place where I could step out of my battered wife profile and make a mask. I thought that by doing this, they'd never find out about the abuse, but no... It was going to leak at some point. I willed to go back to normal, but nothing ever dies down easily at the ED. I needed something to distract me, I think... Needed something to help me cope. I reckon that helping other people helped me, thinking that if I could help others I could save myself... boy I was wrong.

I found myself at Warren's side, holding his hand. I smiled, remembering all the times that he's been there for me. Helping me through the pregnancy, finding a job, and all the other times too. After he hit me, he'd clean up my cuts, apologising all the time... I forgave him. But later he just lost control. He gave himself ME; that's what I thought. Always turning to violence, fire fighting and family life just collapsed on top of him.

Nita got out of her wheelchair and perched on Warren's bed. She held his hand too. "I miss you dad," she sobbed. "I really do,"

"I do too, sweetheart." I told her, leaning over to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'll give you three some space," Adam said, acknowledging the fact that Warren's body was still in the room. "Thanks," I said.

After the door closed, I closed my eyes. I didn't really believe in God, but I thought that I needed some help, and He was the one to turn to.

_Err, I know that I don't really believe in You, but I need some help... _I prayed silently. _I need to know where to go from here. Just give me an answer and I'll start going to church. I'll go with Adam and Nita. I really need to go somewhere from here; and I need someone to guide me. _

_I think that Warren will be in a better place now, and I hope that he's happy. If You happen to see him; tell him we all miss him and love him... Please?_

I felt a fool... I never really listened at church when my parents took me when I was little. I sung the hymns and closed my eyes when they prayed, but I never really believed...

This was the time that changed my perspective on life, and how it's meant to be lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review?<strong>

**A/N: I know it's short, but I needed that little bit at the end for what I needed to do... I really don't know if any of the people in the ED, apart from Tess, who is a Catholic or a Christian, but I think that Kirsty, Nita and Adam are getting a little closer to God...**

**Yes, to answer any questions, I'm a Christian and I live for God... I gave my heard to Him when I was very ill, and He cured me. He healed my Nan's breast cancer and my mum's skin cancer. My granddad will be having a hip operation any time soon, and I hope that He guides the operation and everything goes smoothly... **

**Religious rant over; next time is what Adam got up to when he was outside... and what will happen next to Kirsty, Nita, Adam and the rest of the ED gang?**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	33. Family Life

**Disclaimer: I don't Casualty, WHSmiths or anything else you may recognize. **

**A/N: Last time: Kirsty and Nita went to see Warren's body, and Kirsty sort of 'prayed'... This time we get to see how Nita and Adam feel about the whole situation, and how everything goes from there...**

**Writing at about half ten at night is really not good for me... but it's when I get my best ideas, so I've stocked up on mugs of tea and Skittles, so I should be okay...**

**DDM x**

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

Nita got out of her wheelchair and perched on Warren's bed. She held his hand too. "I miss you dad," she sobbed. "I really do,"

"I do too, sweetheart." I told her, leaning over to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'll give you three some space," Adam said, acknowledging the fact that Warren's body was still in the room. "Thanks," I said.

After the door closed, I closed my eyes. I didn't really believe in God, but I thought that I needed some help, and He was the one to turn to.

_Err, I know that I don't really believe in You, but I need some help... _I prayed silently. _I need to know where to go from here. Just give me an answer and I'll start going to church. I'll go with Adam and Nita. I really need to go somewhere from here; and I need someone to guide me. _

_I think that Warren will be in a better place now, and I hope that he's happy. If You happen to see him; tell him we all miss him and love him... Please?_

I felt a fool... I never really listened at church when my parents took me when I was little. I sung the hymns and closed my eyes when they prayed, but I never really believed...

This was the time that changed my perspective on life, and how it's meant to be lived.

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

"I'll give you three some space," I said, before turning to leave. Kirsty muttered thanks, and I shut the door, leaving them alone.

I sat on a chair by the door and thought about mine and Kirsty's wedding. I wondered what I could say in my vows, and my speech...

_Who would be my best man...? _I thought. _Jay_? _Lenny_? Even _Nick_? Ahh, I'll think about it later...

I got up and walked to the end of the corridor, turning left to find a small desk with a nurse in pink scrubs sat behind it. "Hello, I'm doctor Trueman; do you know where the gift shop is?" I asked her, and she looked up from her paperwork for a brief second, showing a stern face and pointed to my right. "Straight down the corridor, turn left and you'll see a WHSmiths."

"Thanks," and with that, I headed in the direction she sent me. There were about ten other rooms, all labelled '_Chapel Morgue_'. I figured this was a very big place for it to have so many rooms...

I found the shop about five minutes later, after taking two wrong turns. I browsed through the magazines and newspapers, but nothing interested me, and moved over to a stall which was full of small bunches of flowers, all different kinds; red roses to white lilies. I picked up the biggest bunch of purple and pink roses and paid a fiver at the till. The lady at the till took the flowers and wrapped a pink piece of tissue paper around the crinkled packaging.

"Thank you, come again," she said as she handed me the bouquet. I smiled in response and strolled out, heading back up to Warren's room.

I knocked on the door, opening it slowly, and found Kirsty sobbing. Nita was holding both her parent's hands, but was making no effort to comfort her mother, but let her get it out. I walked over to Kirsty, placing the flowers onto a chair and took her in my arms. "Shush, come on, Kirst. It's okay,"

"No, it's not, Adam... It's never going to be okay again!" she sobbed.

"Mum, come on," Nita coaxed. "I'm here; we can do this together,"

"I'm here too, Kirst. I'll always be here for you and Nita, I'll help you get back on your feet," I told her.

"Yeah, come on mum, Adam's not that bad," Nita joked, smiling at me. I gave her hand a squeeze and went back to Kirsty.

"Kirst, you've seen Warren, and you know he's in a better place now." I started, kneeling down to her level. "You have to move on," I said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She smiled up at me.

"Thank you, Adam. You've always been there for me. No one else can understand how much you've helped me through this..." Kirsty began, holding my hand. "I love you for that," she said meeting her lips with mine.

"For once, I'm not actually grossed out by that," Nita laughed, and we all fell about laughing.

"Come on, let's get out of here; we've all seen enough of this place anyway." I said, taking Nita to her wheelchair and Kirsty by the hand.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

I smiled as we made our way back up to the ED. I stepped out, letting Adam take Nita back to cubicles. I walked towards Lenny and Jay.

"Hey, how was it?" the latter asked. He smiled, and hugged me.

"It was okay, I just needed to see him; and now I can let him go," I smiled back.

"So, Nita should be okay for discharging now, but she'll still need to be shown how to use her crutches," Lenny told me, and I smiled in response.

"Thanks, Lenny. Really, you've done a lot, thanks," I thanked him, letting Jay go, and kissing Lenny on the cheek.

"Don't mention it, its part of the job description," he smiled. "So tell me, are you going to be coming out for a drink any time soon?" he asked.

"No, sorry. Maybe later on in the week, I've got Nita to look after," I explained, and Jay nodded.

"Yeah, must've slipped our minds," he said, shooting Lenny a 'death glare'.

"It's fine, honestly... Look, I'll be off, so see you tomorrow," I smiled. Jay and Lenny smiled, letting me go back to Adam and Nita, Adam trying to show Nita how to use crutches, and failing badly.

"Well, that's one way of putting a smile on a girl's face," I said as I walked in the room. Adam toppled onto the floor at the sound of my voice, and Nita burst out laughing.

"Come here," I said holding out my hand to him; he took it and pulled himself back up. Once he was on his feet again he pulled me into his arms, holding me tight.

"We'll get through this, Kirst. You, me and Nita, we can do this together," he said, and I looked him in the eye.

"I know." I said, and pulled Nita into my arms too. "Come here, darlin'," I put my head on her's as I held her tight. "I love you, so much... you don't hear it from me enough," I told her. She buried her head into my chest more.

"I love you too, mum. Even you a bit, Adam," she giggled. Adam smiled and took us both in his arms.

"I'll never hurt you, Kirsty, and you need to know that I and Nita are both here for you; we both love you with all our hearts. And I am so glad to be your husband," he said giving me a tight squeeze.

"I love you both too, you make my life worth living," I said, kissing Adam and Nita on the cheek.

Adam stood up, offered me and Nita his hands and we walked out of the ED doors as a family; the one thing I wanted most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! A little happier instalment for you there :) I want to thank all the people who have recently alerted and favourited my stories, and I want to ask if you can review, telling me what you think of this so far and where you want to see it go, that'd be great! **

**Just to say, as I'm getting back to school, the updates will be a little irregular, but they will still be at least monthly :) Hope you all enjoy the rest of this week, and speak, or write, soon!**

**DennisDaMenace x**


	34. Plans: Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Yeah, like I actually own the show. **

**A/N: HEYYY! I'm back again! This is the first of a three-parter chapter... _whoo!_ And this is what you've all been waiting for! I meant to post this two weeks back, but I have been really lazy, and not bothered with my fics at all... and I have also been obsessing over _Young Dracula _and '_Sun Goes Down'_ by Sydney Rae White... **

**DDM x _Hope you had a happy Christmas, and enjoy your New Year!_**

* * *

><p><strong>*FIVE MONTHS LATER* - MONDAY 11TH DECEMBER 2011<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

I opened my eyes, and saw the sun shining gently through the curtains. I hissed at the sight of something bright, but got used to it. I looked around, finding I was at my house, with Kirsty lying next to me. My arm was around her waist, and her head was on my chest. _We'd be husband and wife soon._

I yawned, trying to sit up, without disturbing Kirsty. I moved, and so did she; she wasn't a heavy sleeper. Her eyes fluttered open, looking up at me. I smiled.

"Hey," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, babe,"

"What time is it?" she asked, turning to look at her alarm clock. She sighed, it was probably early.

"No need to worry; Nita's off school, and it's our week off. It's Christmas," I explained.

"Oh, yeah, great," she said, smiling and sinking back into my arms. "Adam?"

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm wondering about the wedding... when do you think will be a good time? It's nearly Christmas," she said.

"What about next week? I know a few people, and I can snap up a venue pretty quick... I know it's a little soon; but I think it'll be okay, seeing as we're the best team in the world..." I said, and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know what job you can get started on right now; the song list for the reception." Kirsty said placing her palm onto my chest. "You can pick up to twenty songs..." she paused. "I hope I won't regret this," she said, looking up at me. "I know you'll do just fine," she smiled.

"Okay, Kirst. Let me get dressed first, though... I can't think straight in my 'jamas," I said getting up. Kirsty put her head back onto the pillow, and smiled.

"Oh, yeah... Just don't pick someone like Nick or Lenny for best man... please?" she begged. I pursed my lips and shook my head, smiling; teasing her. She scrunched up her face and threw a pillow at me, hitting me in the face. I clutched my head in 'pain' as she ran over to me.

"Adam! I'm sorry, I didn't think I threw it that hard!" she cried. I took my hands away from my face, as I was laughing. She noticed I was faking, and slapped me on the arm. "That wasn't fair... I thought I'd hurt you!"

"Yeah, like a stuffed pillow's gonna do anything!" I smirked. I headed into the bathroom as she made her way back into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

"Adam? You down there?" I asked down the stairs. "Adam?" I looked into our bedroom, and Nita's to see if he was helping her with the homework she'd been given over the winter break.

I looked out of the window and saw that the car had gone. _Cheeky bugger..._

I made my way downstairs, heading into the kitchen switching the kettle on as I passed it. I noticed a sheet of paper on the side.

It was written in the untidy scrawl that could only be Adam's handwriting which I alone could decipher.

It read: _'I'm out shopping, don't ring me. I've taken Nita too, just to get a few Christmas presents for her. What about these?_

_-Your Song- Elton John  
>-Anywhere Else- Olly Murs<br>-Iris- Goo Goo Dolls  
>-Wake Me Up- Ed Sheeran<br>-Mine- Taylor Swift  
>-Wherever You Will Go- Charlene Soraia<br>-Fast Car- Tracy Chapman  
>-I'm Yours- The Script<br>-Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran  
>-Somewhere Only We Know - Keane<em>

_Adam x'_

I read through the songs and thought they'd be great for a wedding reception. I got out my phone and quickly texted him, telling him to pick up some butter and some milk. I also added that the songs were great.

I walked over to the armchair and sat down, picking up the remote off the coffee table. I flicked through the channels but found nothing that interested me. I was bored.

I considered going down to the ED to do a little overtime, but Tess' instructions were clear. "_You're to stay away from this place, and that's an order. You need a break, Kirsty. I'll make sure Adam stays away too, but he'll probably be glad to be out of here." _

I settled down into the small chair, closing my eyes for just a moment, but deciding to keep them shut...

* * *

><p><em>She looked around. She was back in the house she used to share with her, dead, ex-husband. She was stunned by the realisation of where she was. There were footsteps coming up the stairs from the basement. She backed away from the door, afraid of what, or who, would be awaiting her. <em>

_She found herself in a corner when the door burst open, almost popping off its hinges. The man stood there before her, his smile like a Cheshire cat's. _

_"Hey, Kirst," a gruff voice with a Manchester accent breathed._

_"Warren."_

_"Nice to see ya again, you're lookin' good," he laughed. She tried to back up even further away. "Wha' you afraid of Kirst? I won't hurt ya..." Warren had this menacing grin on his face that made Kirsty wince._

_"What do you want? Warren?"_

_"Oh, only a conversation about what happened 'bout eight months ago..." he started._

_"You only know it'll end badly. I know that you're a coward, and that you're not the man I fell in love with fifteen years ago!" Kirsty yelled, and Warren winced at her harsh words._

_"Don't call me a COWARD!" he yelled, making Kirsty flinch. Warren laughed._

_"What?" she asked._

_"Yer still the cheatin' cow yer were when I was still alive..." he said moving a step closer every word._

_"You mean this isn't real? This is a dream?" she asked. Warren snorted._

_"Of course this is a dream, stupid _bitch_!" he said, lunging for her arm, and holding it tight in his vice-like grip. _

_"Let go, Warren. You can't hurt me here..." Kirsty said, but was still unsure._

_"Shall we test that out then?" he sneered, punching her in the stomach, and watched as she gasped for breath as he winded her._

_"Warren... Please... Stop..." she gasped, on her knees in front of him. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled hard so she'd look at him. He smirked at her pain. It was a game of cat and mouse; the cat always played with its food before eating it._

_"Let me think? _No._" He laughed, pulling her up to his level. "You cheated on me, you lied to me, and you sent me to jail for life..." Warren paused for a moment before striking her across the face. Kirsty didn't even bother to protest; it'd be over quicker this way. "I should just kill you now..."_

_Warren threw her onto the ground, and started throwing blows at her stomach. She tried to move, but he just pushed her head back down onto the cold tiles with a _smack_._

_"Why don't you then?" she spat, flinching again as his face came close to her's. She could feel his breath on her face, as he grabbed her arm, dragging her up with him. _

_"Because it's much more _fun_ this way," he laughed, and it made Kirsty sick to the stomach thinking about it. There were tears rolling down her face now, as she tried to escape. "You don't deny any of the affairs then?" he smirked, but she shook her head, afraid of the monster before her._

_"I never had an affair, Warren, how many times?" _

_"LIAR! Stop telling me LIES!" he yelled, slapping her across the face again. He seemed to keep hitting and kicking her long after she fell unconscious. _

_"Kirsty..." _

_"Kirsty..."_

"Kirsty!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: aaand that's all you're getting 'cause I really can't be bothered... You have no idea how many times I had to re-write that last bit... that was _insanely _hard...**

**So... hope you all had a happy Christmas, and enjoy the rest of the year!**

**P.S.** I was also thinking of writing a sequel, but I want to see what you think before I go bounding in again... If that's gonna happen I need to know if you want Kirsty and Adam to have a boy or a girl...

**Review? Please? **

**DennisDaMenace x**


	35. Plans: Signs

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've just been so busy... This is the second of a three-parter chapter. **

**I meant to ask this a little earlier on, I have decided names; but would you like a boy or a girl? Review and tell me! I have decided to turn this into a saga; so 5 more chapters after this one :)**

**Sorry about stringing you on about the wedding thing... but it's in the next chapter for definite, and there is a surprise returning, late, wedding guest... Go on, review and guess who it is! It's kinda obvious...**

_I've found someone who thinks it's funny to copy chapters of my story. I don't mind if people ask me before 'borrowing' storylines or plots, but stealing? I was outraged when I found out. I just want to see if anyone else has noticed, and I hope that nothing like this happens to anyone else..._

**DDM x**

* * *

><p><em>Warren paused for a moment before striking her across the face. Kirsty didn't even bother to protest; it'd be over quicker this way. "I should just kill you now..."<em>

_Warren threw her onto the ground, and started throwing blows at her stomach. She tried to move, but he just pushed her head back down onto the cold tiles with a _smack_._

_"Why don't you then?" she spat, flinching again as his face came close to her's. She could feel his breath on her face, as he grabbed her arm, dragging her up with him. _

_"Because it's much more _fun_ this way," he laughed, and it made Kirsty sick to the stomach thinking about it. There were tears rolling down her face now, as she tried to escape. "You don't deny any of the affairs then?" he smirked, but she shook her head, afraid of the monster before her._

_"I never had an affair, Warren, how many times?" _

_"LIAR! Stop telling me LIES!" he yelled, slapping her across the face again. He seemed to keep hitting and kicking her long after she fell unconscious. _

_"Kirsty..." _

_"Kirsty..."_

"Kirsty!"

* * *

><p><strong>AdamPOV<strong>

"Kirsty... Kirsty... Kirsty!" I tried shaking her awake. She was shifting on the sofa, lying down. She was having a nightmare.

Her eyes snapped open, her forehead lined with sweat. "Warren... he was there... He hurt me... I felt him... Help me!" she cried, and she fell forward into my arms, sobbing onto my shirt. I cradled her close, whispering comforts into her ear.

"What happened Kirsty?" I asked, if it wasn't obvious already.

"I fell asleep, I had a nightmare. Warren... He was there; he tried to hurt me... I could feel it!" she cried. She quickly reached for her forehead, but there was nothing there.

"Kirst, you had a nightmare. Warren can't hurt you now," I explained, but she looked at me as if I'd gone mad.

"No, Warren was there, I could feel him, hear him, touch him... see him..." she shook in my arms.

"Kirsty-" I held her face in my hands, "Warren is dead - he died in Holby ED from a DVT, me, Zoe, we both saw it happen - and did Kathy. Kirsty please..." I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine, and she could tell I wasn't lying to her.

"Thank you, Adam."

"For what?" I asked, hugging her to me again.

"For everything, you're my world, and I love you, with all my heart. I don't know what I'd do it I lost you."

"And I don't know what I'd do without you, Kirsty! You've given me quite a few scares with what happened with Warren."

She looked down at her lap, blushing slightly and started fiddling with her engagement ring.

"That reminds me, I've got you a present," I smiled. I reached into my bag and held out a CD for her. She stared at me, confused. The CD case was blank, and as she opened it a slip of paper glided out and landed on her leg.

"It's got all the wedding songs on it, so you can keep them forever," I smiled and she kissed my cheek.

"You soppy git Ad, thank you," she said kissing me on the lips, and I responded with equal fervour. She pulled away, leaning her forehead onto mine, "I'm sorry about earlier, I just blanked out," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kirsty. It's not your fault. Now come on," I offered her my hand, "Let's go and grab something to eat."

Using my hand for support, she pulled herself up of the sofa, but her face paled immediately. She swayed on the spot for a few moments, "I think I'm gonna be sick," she said, rushing towards the kitchen. She reached the sink and vomited into it.

I approached her, and rubbed circles on her back, holding her hair back as she vomited again. "You okay?" I asked, and she nodded, placing her hands either side of the sink and resting her forehead on the cool surface.

"Yeah, must have just been something I ate. Where's Nita?" she asked, looking around for her daughter.

"At one of her mate's - Olivia's or something," I told her, and she relaxed slightly.

"Okay, I need a lie down," she said, making her way back to the settee. I followed her, propping her head up with a pillow, as it helped with the feeling of nausea if the head was elevated.

"Are you sure it was something you ate?" I asked her and she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>KirstyPOV<strong>

I felt awful.

Awful didn't even cover it. Dreadful, appalling, terrible, horrid - none could describe how I was feeling. I thought someone had taken out my insides, shaken them up and thrown them back. And that didn't even come close.

Adam fetched me a glass of water and two paracetamol for the cracking headache I was starting to get.

I went upstairs, closely followed by Adam to get changed into something looser and more comfortable, I was running a temperature. I shut the door on him before he came in; I wasn't in the mood for him to be fussing over my every move.

A thought crossed my mind. I reached into my bag and pulled out the box I had purchased at the chemists three months back. _No, _I thought, _I couldn't be..._ I headed into the bathroom and opened the box.

* * *

><p>I stared at the stick in my hand. Sixteen years ago was the last time this happened. I wasn't ready for it to happen again.<p>

The two blue lines glared at me. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and headed out of the bathroom, changed into my tracksuit bottoms and a loose t-shirt and headed out to find Adam.

He was in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper he must've bought while he was out. I headed over to him and pulled him to myself, squeezing him tight.

"I need to tell you something..." I began.

"What? Kirst?" he asked, cupping my face in his hands like he always seemed to do now.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all you're getting because I'm mean! Remember, the wedding is next, so don't miss it! It should be up before Friday, as I'm back on track now!**

**DDM x**


	36. Plans: Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And bowties are cool. **

**A/N: Hey. I don't really have an excuse for not posting. I haven't been near any stories since about March, and that sucks. I'm so sorry. I'm also ill again, so excuse any mistakes. I've also changed some of the songs used, which was a nightmare due to this being set in 2011. **

**Boy or girl? Please review so I know what you're thinking of this story.**

**P.S. Four chapters to go after this!**

**DDM x**

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY 14TH DECEMBER 2011<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kirsty<strong>

I stared at the piece of paper in front of me. I had repeatedly crossed out a few suggestions which I'd copied off a few sites, but none had seemed right.

_'I, Kirsty Webster, take you, Adam Trueman, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'_

I'd crossed out the most traditional vow without a second glance - when I'd married Warren we'd chosen to say that one and look where that marriage had ended…

Then I'd just gotten up and walked away from that idea altogether. I'd walked into the kitchen where Adam was sitting in his usual spot, reading the paper - as usual.

"I'm bored…" I said, and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Have you been dress shopping with Nita and Zoe yet?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, but you're not seeing my dress Adam Trueman!" I said, and walked over to him, and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Who's got it?" he pried. I turned to look at him, and kissed his nose.

"Zoe and it's under lock and key... So no sneak previews," I smiled.

"What was the colour scheme again?" he asked.

"Purple and silver, we went over this the other day!" I told him, and he kissed me on the neck, making me giggle. "Don't tell me you and Jay haven't got the suits yet!" I asked, and he smiled sheepishly.

"We haven't got the suits... but we are going to today, I swear!" he said, and got out his phone fetching up the texts to prove it.

"As long as you're there getting married to me I really don't care what you're wearing," I smiled kissing him.

He put his hands on my waist and I slipped my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Eugh, that's disgusting!" a voice cried, making me and Adam pull away in a fit of laughter. "That should be made illegal for people to do that over 30..." she said, and collapsed into a fit of laughter with us.

"Nita, Ad and I have some news. Sit down, love," I told her, sitting next to her on the settee, Adam next to me.

"What? We're moving?" she asked.

"No! No, love. Nita, I'm pregnant," I told her, and a massive grin appeared on her face.

"I'm getting a brother or sister! That's awesome!" she said, hugging Adam and me. Nita had always wanted a younger brother or sister, but I didn't want to have another child with Warren and our 'situation'.

"So you're okay with it?" Adam asked her.

"Yeah Ad, I'm totally fine with it! I'm gonna tell Olivia... can I Mum?" she asked me, and I nodded.

"Sure Nita, I'm so glad you're okay with it," I smiled, and she hugged me again before disappearing again.

"She took it well," Adam laughed. At least the sickening feeling that she'd be angry had disappeared...

* * *

><p><strong>Adam<strong>

I had walked upstairs to the bedroom after Nita had left, leaving Kirsty to sleep on the sofa; she was exhausted.

I looked at my guitar in the corner of the room. I had brought it after Kirsty told me she was pregnant. I had been learning basic chords, and even started writing a song for our wedding, a surprise, of course. I just hope she'd like it.

I pulled my phone out of my jean pocket and texted Jay, telling him to meet me in town and to bring the list - we'd devised a list of essential things to get and how much, roughly, they would cost.

I grabbed my coat, and slipped my shoes on. Quietly padding down the stairs, I kissed Kirsty on the forehead, trying not to wake her, and wrote a note, pinning it to the fridge with the 'G' shaped magnet.

I grabbed the car keys off the side and went out the door, making sure not to slam it. I unlocked the car door, and drove into town and parked up in the cafe car park, and unusually for him, Jay was standing there waiting.

"I'm impressed; you're actually early for something, that's like the first time ever?" I joked and he went to punch my arm. "Hey, did you bring the list?" I asked him.

"Like I'd forget it, you'd probably murder me." Jay smiled.

"Yeah, slowly and painfully," I held my hand out for the piece of paper and handed him another.

"What's this mate?" he asked, unfolding it and reading it.

"Ad, this is perfect, mate!" he said, smiling. "I never knew Webster was her maiden name."

"Yeah, she told me that she would like to do this that way, instead of using Warren's surname. We've also got Nita to change her name to a double-barrel, Trueman-Clements." I told him, putting the paper back into my pocket.

"Ah, that's great. You've just gotta remember it now."

We both smiled, and headed into the café. We went to the bar, ordering two coffees and sat down at a table near a window. We sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping our hot drinks to warm us up, before I spoke again.

"Jay, could you do me another favour as my best man?" I asked him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Kirst and I were thinking that because her family are either dead or in another country, could you give her away?"

He paused for a moment, thinking but smiled, "Sure man, anything for you." I laughed and patted his back.

"Right, are we gonna get these suits sorted?" He asked, standing up and clapping his hands.

"Yeah, else Kirsty will skin us alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kirsty<strong>

"Afternoon," Zoe said as I opened my eyes. "Nita let me in, don't worry."

"Hi," I said, rubbing my eyes, "How long have you been there?"

"Only five minutes," she said, but grinned. "You talk in your sleep. I don't mind, there's just some details I wouldn't want to hear…" Zoe laughed. I felt my face turn red, and she laughed even more. "Don't worry; your sex life is safe with me!"

"I hate you," I growled, but then fell into a fit of laughter myself. I stopped laughing, as I was hit by another wave of nausea. I stood up suddenly, and hurried to the kitchen. Zoe must've followed, as when I threw up yet again over the sink, she held my hair back.

"Let it all out, sweetheart. You okay?" she asked when I finally stood back up straight.

"Morning sickness... I meant to tell you all together at work, but now you're here..." I said, getting a drink.

"Only just found out?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Six weeks," I told her. She smiled.

"I'm happy for you. You always deserved better than Warren, and you're getting another chance."

"Maybe, I don't know. Oh and..." I looked around, and headed back to the living room, "...and I wrote this just before I dropped off, what do you think?" I handed her a piece of paper.

"It's perfect." Zoe said. She smiled at me, "I didn't know your maiden name was Webster."

"Yeah, that was the only thing that my parents left me really… I don't even know if my dad's still alive; he moved to Canada with another woman after mum died."

"I'm sorry," Zoe said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Anyway - Head Bridesmaid-" I said, smiling, "we just need to arrange the tables now, Adam and I sorted out the guest list." I told her, and walked to the dining table to pick up the list.

There was all the ED staff; some of Adam's old friends and family; a few nurses from St. Mary's I used to know and Adam's ex, Jessica Harrison, her kids and a plus one.

Adam had told me about Jessica. She had two children with another doctor, who she cheated on with Adam; they had a baby boy, Harry, who died; and she had moved to America four years back.

I honestly didn't mind Adam inviting Jess. I wasn't jealous of her, and Adam wasn't jealous of Warren.

I was just a little apprehensive about her coming to her ex's wedding, with the two kids and a 'plus one'. Zoe kept reassuring me that nothing would happen. I was just hoping that she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam<strong>

"How about this one?" Jay asked me, and he held up the tie to the jacket and shirt he was wearing.

"Err; it's a little too light. That's the colour we need," I told him, handing him a little scrap of sample material from a tailor which Zoe and Kirsty had gotten the dresses from.

"Okay," he put that tie back. "How about..." he fished a bowtie from the rack, "this one?"

"Still no. I'm not wearing a bowtie." I said.

"Fine, but bowties are awesome. What's wrong with them?" he asked, and I sighed.

"I don't know! Kirsty doesn't like them," it was a lame excuse, but I despised the bowtie. Even if my best man was being extremely adamant. "How about this flower?" I showed him a plastic purple flower. I placed it in the chest pocket, but it didn't fit.

"No, too small."

"Okay. How about this one?" I showed him a spray-painted silver one, which fit better, but didn't go with the suit.

"We should have asked Zoe to come with us... Or Charlie. Or even Nick. He would know something." Jay said, throwing another tie back.

"Well ring Zoe then... she's with Kirsty I think, but she should be able to come down here and help," I said, picking another flower to try.

"'K, I'll be outside," he said, taking the jacket and shirt off, before heading outside in his normal clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>

"Pick up, Zoe, pick up..." I said into the handset, after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Zoe, can you do me and Adam a huge favour?" I asked her down the phone.

"What do you want?" she sighed loudly, making sure I could hear.

"Can you come and help me and Adam get the suits sorted? We'll only need you for an hour tops..." I said, praying to whoever was listening.

"Jay... I'm at Kirsty's. We're sorting the tables out..." she said, but then started to harshly whisper, "Anyway, you said you had the suits sorted. You pair of liars!"

I heard Kirsty's voice in the background: "What? Why are they liars? Zoe..." she said.

"Tell Kirsty you need to shoot off or something." I told Zoe.

"I can't!" and then quieter, as if to the side: "Give me a minute, Kirst."

I waited for a few moments before she was back on the line. "I need to get this sorted, and you said you had them at the start of the week."

"Just come down?" I asked. "Please? Please?" I begged.

I heard the shop door open and shut again, and Adam came up behind me. "Jay? Jay?" he whispered.

"Hold on, Zo." I turned to Adam. "What?"

"I've found the perfect suits." He said, with a huge grin on his face.

I put the phone back up to my ear: "We're fine, Zoe. I don't know what you're worried about!" I laughed, and hung up, following Adam back into the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY 17TH DECEMBER 2011 – WEDDING DAY<strong>

* * *

><p>Adam had stayed over at Jay's on the Friday night after his Stag Night, and he awoke to a pounding headache.<p>

"Jay," he said. "JAY!" he yelled.

His best man ran into the room. "What man?"

"What time is it?" Adam groaned, realising where he was and sitting up.

Jay looked at his watch. "Ten in the morning. You've still got two hours. I'm surprised you're up now, with the amount you drank last night, Jesus."

"Get me four paracetamol would you? I've a banging headache..."

"Get 'em yourself."

"Please, man?" Adam half pleaded.

"Okay, but get in the shower, you reek." Jay laughed.

"What happened to the others?" Adam asked.

"Dylan had a lemonade and then left. Charlie and Nick were the next to go home. Noel and Mac got a taxi back. And Jeff helped me get you into the taxi." Jay as he walked out of the guestroom. "On the way there, I'll call yours to pick up your guitar."

"Thanks, Jay."

Adam stepped into the en-suite and turned the shower on. Stripping off, he stuck his iPod on shuffle, and scrolled through it to find the right song to fit his mood.

'Every Teardrop is a Waterfall' by Coldplay came on, and he stepped into the shower.

_"I turn the music up, I got my records on,  
>I shut the world outside until the lights come on,<br>Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone,  
>But I feel my heart start beating to my favourite song,"<em>

Adam let the music speak volumes as he shampooed his hair. Jay was right, he did stink. _Whatever happened the night before_, Adam thought, _better have been worth this hangover_.

Turning the tap off, and running his hand through his wet hair, Adam stepped out of the shower, feeling the cold air attack his body. He involuntarily shivered, before grabbing the towel off the radiator and wrapping it around his torso.

Walking back into the bedroom, he wondered how Kirsty's Hen Night was the night before.

He laughed at the thought of Zoe probably booking a stripper, and then pictured Kirsty's face. He'd have to quiz Zoe about what happened at the reception. But for now, at least, he focussed on readying himself for the biggest day of his life.

* * *

><p>Kirsty felt something hit her on her shoulder. And again. She opened her eyes, blinking she found what the thing hitting her shoulder was.<p>

"Zoe, what are you doing?"

"Wake up; it's ten in the morning."

Kirsty sat up quickly, but then immediately regretted it as her head started to spin. "Christ, Zo, how much did I drink last night?"

"A lot. We ended up coming back from the club at about two this morning. And then I threw up on Polly's shoes. She went home after that."

Kirsty smiled. "What happened to the others?"

"Well, Tess and Ruth didn't last long, they left at about ten."

"We got there at eight!"

"I know. I think I threw up on Polly at about one. And then everyone started to drift after that. I can't really remember much myself."

"God, I wonder how Adam's fairing up." Kirsty smiled.

"I think he'd be a little worse than you. But Jay's looking after him."

"I'm even more worried now you've said that!"

Zoe laughed, "Come on, let's get you ready." Zoe held out her hand to help Kirsty up off the sofa. "I forgot to ask," Zoe said, "where was Nita last night?"

"She's staying over her mate's; she should be back in a bit."

"Ah, okay. Right; get in the shower, and give me a shout when you're done. I'll come and do your hair."

"'Kay." Kirsty headed upstairs. "Zo," she called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for, you know, everything." Kirsty smiled.

"No need, anytime. Now, shoo and get ready."

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

* * *

><p>Adam fixed his hair in the mirror for the third time, there was a little wisp of hair that wouldn't stick down, and was driving him mad.<p>

He ran the tap and wet his fingertips and tried to stick it down. Adam's hand dropped back to his side once he'd sorted his hair out, and then he stared at his reflection.

This was the biggest day of his life. Well, not counting the day he found out Harry was his, or when he married Jess, no. This would be a new start for him; a family of his own. And a beautifully perfect wife and step-daughter. And also not forgetting his and Kirsty's unborn child.

It had only just dawned on him that he was going to be a dad. He'd been a dad before, but not for long. Adam hoped this time he would be able to have a son or daughter who would outlive him, and not the other way around.

He straightened his silver tie, and brushed off loose hairs from his shirt, which was a brilliant white. He walked back into the bedroom and pulled on his blazer jacket, a deep grey which matched his trousers.

He walked over to the bedside table and pulled out a plastic bag from the top drawer. He took the purple box from the bag and opened it, revealing two crisp, white flowers, one for him and the other for Jay.

He inhaled deeply, and took one of the artificial flowers from the box, and slipped it inside the breast pocket of his suit. "Jay, get up here, man!" Adam called out of the door.

"What for?" Jay shouted back up the staircase.

"The flower, idiot," Adam's response was met with an 'Oh' from Jay, as his best man ran up the stairs to greet him.

Adam handed Jay the flower as he walked into the bedroom. Jay was in an almost identical suit to Adam, but Jay had a charcoal grey tie, unlike Adam's lighter toned one.

"You nervous yet?" Jay asked Adam, who shrugged.

"I dunno. I feel different to what I did with Jess, and I'm glad about that. I just hope today goes better than that day did." Adam sniffed at the memories, but then shook his head as if to expel the thought from his mind. "Anyway," he said, looking at his watch, "We better be off."

"Yep. Oh, we need to pick up Nick. Zoe's going with Kirsty and Nita." Jay said as he left.

"Oh, okay." Adam followed and shut the door.

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow, careful!" Kirsty groaned as Zoe tried to put her hair in a bun.<p>

"It's not my fault you have a mane that you call hair which won't stay where it's put."

"Well, try not to tug so hard."

"Sorry," Zoe said her voiced laced with sarcasm.

They had ended up in the bathroom, the only room with a decent sized mirror. Kirsty was stood in front of Zoe, who had now got her hand tangled in Kirsty's unruly curls.

"For God's sake, Zo."

"Not my fault. Hang on..."

"Ow, ow, ow. Watch it!"

"Almost..."

"Ow, Zoe!"

"Got it! Stay still!" Zoe scolded as Kirsty shifted slightly. Zoe pinned the last hairpin in place, and she stood back, admiring her work.

"And voila!" she said.

"Wow, Zoe. Thank you." Kirsty turned around and patted down her dress. It wasn't white, but a light grey, nearly silver. The bodice curved in at her hips and then straight down, fanning out at the bottom. Around her middle was purple and silver embroidery, nothing too garish, but what complimented the dress perfectly. Her hair was in a bun at the back, a few curls escaping here and there, but that was what made her unique.

Zoe had her hair straightened by Kirsty; she could never do the back herself, and then had a purple clip, restraining her fringe. Her dress was purple, knee-length and strapless. There was a silver belt around her middle, matching her dress to Kirsty's. Nita had the same dress as Zoe, but without the silver belt.

"We'd better get a move on," Zoe said, looking at the clock on the bathroom wall.

"Yeah," Kirsty agreed, moving swiftly to follow Zoe, shutting the door.

* * *

><p>"He's late."<p>

"It's Adam, what do you expect? They've got to pick up Nick as well, you know."

"I know, but I want them to hurry up. I'm the one who's allowed to be late!"

Zoe sighed, and walked through the church doors again, looked around, and re-entered the church.

"I don't know where they are. Nick's house is only about ten minutes from here."

"Phone them." Kirsty said. "It's bad luck if I talk to him." Kirsty leant against the wall. Nita popped her head around the corner.

"Where are they?" Nita asked. Kirsty shrugged.

"I don't know Nita. I mean the traffic can't be that bad."

"Don't worry, Mum. He's probably throwing up in a bush somewhere."

"Thanks for the bout of confidence, Nita." Kirsty smiled at her daughter's joke. Kirsty pulled Nita close, and stroked her shoulder. "Thank you, darling. For everything."

"Don't mention it."

"They're here, and Adam looks as white as a sheet." Zoe announced, and walked back over to Kirsty, ushering her around the corner.

"Hide, Mum!"

"Make sure Ad's alright for me, Zo?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Adam stood facing the Minister of the church, Howard Davies, who was a tall man, but friendly-faced. He nodded at Nick, who was sitting near Charlie, who smiled.<p>

He inhaled deeply, nervously smiling at Minister Davies, who nodded in encouragement, as the groom tried to at least slow his heart rate a little. The music striked up, 'Pachelbel's Canon in D,' and just as the music reached the climax, Adam turned to face his wife-to-be.

She was stunning. The dress fell perfectly, her hair was in a tight bun, some loose curls here and there, but that was what made Kirsty look like Kirsty, and Zoe and Nita's dresses complemented Kirsty's magnificently. She was herself. She was stunning.

Jay led Kirsty down the aisle, followed swiftly by Zoe and Nita. Once they reached Adam, he reached out his hand for Kirsty's. Jay placed her hand in Adam's, and moved to Adam's left. Zoe and Nita to Kirsty's right.

Adam turned so he was facing Kirsty and vice versa. He smiled at her, "You look amazing."

"So do you." She smiled. The music died away, as Kirsty and Adam turned to face the Minister.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God - and in the face of this congregation - to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore - is not by any - to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly - but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly.

"Into this holy estate, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Adam and Kirsty made eye contact, while the Minister waited.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy - and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly - it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

"Through marriage, Adam Trueman and Kirsty Webster make a commitment together to face their disappointments - embrace their dreams - realize their hopes - and accept each other's downfalls. Adam and Kirsty will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together - through mutual understanding - openness - and sensitivity to each other.

"We are here today - before God - because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes - to witness the joining in marriage of Adam and Kirsty. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now - through me - He joins you together in one of the holiest of bonds.

"Who gives Kirsty in marriage to Adam?" the Minister asked.

"Myself and her friends gathered here today do," Jay responded, as Kirsty's escort.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Adam and Kirsty from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are meaningful for us, for what greater thing is there for who human souls than to feel that they are joined together - to strengthen each other in all labour - to minister to each other in all sorrow - to share with each other in all gladness.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all, for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love - for love, it it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has best been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing of energy of spiritual life. It is a moral commitment that requires daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness - backed with the will to make it last.

"Now, the exchanging of the vows. Adam," the Minister beckoned Adam forward.

"Today I, Adam Trueman, will marry my best friend, the one I will live with and love. I take you, Kirsty Webster, to be my wife. From this day forward I will cherish you, I will look with joy down the path of our tomorrow's knowing we will walk it together side by side, hand in hand, heart to heart. Kirsty," Adam continued, taking a hold of Kirsty's hand once more,

"I think I fell in love with you the very first time I saw you. I love your kindness and your passion to do what you think is right, even though you might be overstepping a few rules,"

Nick and Charlie chuckled at Adam's speech. "And I love the way you put your while being into doing the things you love, whether it be working at the ED, or at home with Nita and me. I love you for that."

"Now, Kirsty, your vows, please," the Minister said.

"I, Kirsty Webster, take you, Adam Trueman_,_ to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. I give to you my unending love and dedication. I promise to be true to you, to treasure you, and to share my thoughts, hopes and dreams with you. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, my best friend. I will love you forever.

"You have helped me through a rollercoaster of events, and you've always been my rock. I love the way you dedicate your whole person to your family and things you do the best. I love you too."

"Now," the minister said. "Do you, Adam take Kirsty to be your wife - to live together after God's ordinance - in the Hold estate of matrimony as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Adam replied.

"And, Kirsty, do you take Adam to be your husband - to live together after God's ordinance - in the Hold estate of matrimony as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kirsty responded.

"What token of your love do you offer?" The minister asked, and then to Jay: "Would you place the rings in my hand?"

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of this affectionate unity. The ring is an endless circle: a symbol of the covenant you are making here today. Adam, as you place the ring on Kirsty's finger say: 'As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours.'"

Adam took Kirsty's ring from the minister's hand and held it just before Kirsty's fourth finger on her left hand. "As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours." He placed the ring on her finger.

"And Kirsty, as you place the ring on Adam's finger say: 'As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours.'"

"As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours," she placed Adam's ring on his finger.

The rings were plain gold bands, but had the Latin words '_Aeternum et semper_' engraved around the band.

"Let us pray," the minister finished, "O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life: send Your blessing upon these servants; this man and this woman, whom we bless in Your name: and that Adam and Kirsty will live faithfully together, so long as they both shall live. Amen,"

"Amen," the congregation echoed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, this is nearly over, just about 4 chapters left. The next should be up by Friday at the latest. Sorry about the length.**

**DDM x**


End file.
